My Cause
by AndersenYuki4404
Summary: A year after the events of the Opera, Amber  the new CEO of GeneCo  assaults and leaves Graverobber for dead. Fortunately for him, a certain teenager stumbles upon him and takes care of him. Grilo.
1. Chapter 1

My Cause-

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters or lyrics from the movie Repo! The Genetic Opera

Plot Summary- A year after the events of the Opera, Amber (the new CEO of GeneCo) assaults and leaves Graverobber for dead. Fortunately for him, a certain teenager stumbles upon him and takes care of him. Grilo.

"Who's there?" He weakly murmured. His body ached and screamed as he tried to hold on to the fading light that was his conscious. A shadow—small in height, weight and otherwise was walking towards him. He could hear the heavy clank of boots. He feared it was Amber, checking to see if she had finished the job she set out to too. After sending her repo boy after him he no longer had the desire to fuck her—in fact, if he didn't feel so out of breath, he would jab the needle straight into her fake little neck.

As the figure came closer, he realized it probably wasn't Amber. The shadow had a flowing, long dress—more graceful than the GeneCo queen would ever be caught in. That didn't mean that it was a friend though (not that he had any of those per say). Just another addict probably—coming to prey on his corpse like he had done to so many before him.

The black was narrowing his sight, consuming him like a bottomless hole. The last thing he saw was the figure leaning down, a white mouth with black lipstick frowning down at him.

"Graverobber?"

()

He escaped from the darkness—though not alone. Graverobber listened to a swwshing sound and opened his eyes. He was no longer out on the cold pavement and in the unforgiving city. Just the opposite—he was in a comfortable bed, covered with heavy blankets. Around him was an open room with early 21st century wall paper and a lonely desk and piano.

How'd he get here? Or better yet, who had brought him here? A beeping accompanied the swwshing one as he fought back the pain. He had to get out before he was stuck forever.

A gentle hand pushed him back down. "Don't. You're hurt pretty badly, you might make it worse."

Graverobber looked to the owner of the voice. He had to squint his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly. "Kid?"

Shilo smirked and stood straight. If it hadn't been for the sharp features on her face and her small figure, he might not have recognized her. In the year since he had met her, the teen had grown her own natural black hair which ended just below her ear, pulled away from her face with a few clips. If she had been wearing a flowing dress earlier, she wasn't now. She stood before him wearing a black one shoulder shirt and ripped jeans—a sliver studded belt wrapping around her small waist. Shilo wasn't well endowed or rounded like most of the women he meant but somehow that didn't hurt her appearance. In fact, she was even more beautiful than the last time he saw her.

"Well, it doesn't look like you've suffered too much head trauma… And lucky you, no internal bleeding either from what I can tell." She walked across the room to the desk, her back turned away from him. Even in his condition, he couldn't help but appraise her from behind. "Whoever did this to you, didn't want you to live through it…I have three guesses but I think I only need one."

He snorted. "Fucking Amber…who else?"

Shilo turned with a handful of pills in her hand. Every step created a clunking sound which he now knew to be her. It seemed impossible that someone so small could make such a rough noise. She grabbed a glass of water off the dresser and extended to him. "Are you strong enough to do this or should I?"

Graverobber bit down his yelps as he accepted the pills and swallowed them dry, denying the water Shilo offered. She shrugged and set it down. "Is Amber looking for you now? I'd like to know if I'm a fugitive or not."

"She will be. When she comes back and sees my dead body isn't there. She won't get the cops in this yet."

"How can you be so sure?"

He chuckled, feeling himself becoming lighter all the while. Whatever was in the pills—he liked it. "Because Amber's a lazy, fucking brat. Me being alive proves that. Besides…if people find out she's looking for a Z dealer…she might has well be…"

"Wearing a sign that says Zydrate Slut?" Shilo finished. Graverobber would have nodded, if he had the strength to do so. He wanted to sleep again, while the pain was buried in a cloud of haze. Shilo switched the lamplight off. "I guess it doesn't matter then, you're safe here…so just rest Graves."

She walked to the door. He watched her, about to give in but felt guilty that he hadn't thanked her. He very rarely said the words so especially under the influence of drugs; they couldn't slip from his tongue.

Still, for her, he tried. "Kid….th..th…"

Shilo shushed him smiling over her shoulder at him. "Ssssh, you need to get better. It makes me really sad to see you like this."

The last thing he heard before he went out again was the shut of his door. Blackness dragged him under yet again.

()

Graverobber didn't wake up for twelve more hours, but was surprised to find that when he did, he felt very little pain. He was also surprised to see Shilo sitting in a chair in the corner, reading a book called _Conscientia de Corpus_.

"Damn, how can I get that fix?" Shilo glanced up, marking her place in the book and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. It's just some medicine my dad left lying around."

"I was talking about you, kid." He said, inching to sit back up. She didn't try and tell him otherwise so he took it as permission to do so. A small tinge of pain and an odd sound accompanied him, but Graverobber was able to sit up in the bed. Realizing for the first time, he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Shilo got up and walked over to him. "I'll take your libido as a sign you're feeling better. You look better too. I hope you don't mind that I cleaned you up a bit and changed your clothing. Most of it was pronounced dead on arrival."

"What about my jacket?" He frowned. He'd been through everything with that jacket—cold winters, violent druggies, almost all of the Rotti's.

"Still in surgery. I'm trying to fix it, but you've taken it to hell and back a few times too many. I was going to work on it a little more after doing some homework but I can't focus too long on it—it smells like shit, I hope you know."

"You in school now?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Last time he checked, the girl had never stepped foot in a high school. He wasn't even sure if she had a diploma. She must have had some education—enough to count as high school anyway, because she answered;

"College—eventually med school hopefully." Shilo checked his pulse, keeping an eye on her watch. "My dad said he wanted me to change the world. What better way than to save lives?"

He could see her doing it; especially with the way she had been caring for him. Chances were she knew a great deal about the medical world, spending years looking for a non-existent disease and what not. In that time she had known what it was like to be a patient and had seen the world for the screwed up, unhealthy place it was. She would probably be a fantastic doctor.

It felt like a shame to him; he usually hated doctors. "And what about you? I'm guessing Amber didn't beat you up because you gave up Z peddling."

"No, it was because she get it up." He joked. Shilo placed a hand against his chest, feeling for compression. Graverobber sighed contently at how warm she was. "Still robbin, selling, and fucking my way through life kid. Nothing's changed except now Amber's so sick of herself she has to get rid of everything that makes her want Z; otherwise she'd just come crawling back."

Her finger traced over his bruised and battered body, stopping at his third rib. He took an intake of breath as the pain pushed through the medication.

"Sorry," Shilo brought her hand away quickly. "One of your ribs is broke—it's going to leave a mark but it will heal. You're going to hurt for a few weeks though, I'll try to control it with pain medication… So Amber was trying to get rid of you because she didn't want to do Z anymore?"

"Simply put, anyway." He said as the pain shrunk once more. "She wants to be more liked by the people; so she's making herself out to be a victim. You know, I'M the guy who fed her Z and I'M the evil that must be stopped. She's guilty of nothing more than falling into trends. At least—that's what she wants the masses to think."

He laughed, despite the way it inflamed his rib. "She was always a good actress; can't hold a penny to Mag singing, but she's as fake as her face—and people are lining up to buy it."

"It's stupid."

Shilo was looking away from his face, clutching the blanket and bringing it up against his body. He watched her; half-shocked, half-thoughtful as she explained. "You may not be a victim—hell, you might not even be a good person. But Amber…" Shilo sighed and let go of the blanket. Graverobber pulled it against him. "Amber's a Z addict because she didn't know when to stop. Because she hates herself so much, she has to constantly change her appearance just to look at herself in the mirror... It's stupid to think that getting rid of you is going to change that. If she just took responsibility for herself and convinced herself that to break free from what she's become. She might not need the glow so much."

"We're all in control of our own destiny. That lesson was the only good my dad ever did me."

Graverobber swallowed everything she had just said. A lot of it; he wasn't sure what to think. But he did agree that their place in life was because of the things they did. Shilo one day broke out of her bedroom, and now she was an eighteen year old orphan taking care of a wanted drug peddler.

But—she was also free. Free at last, he recalled hearing them say of her.

"I bet your starving… Let me get you something to eat."


	2. Chapter 2

My Cause-

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters or lyrics from the movie Repo! The Genetic Opera

Plot Summary- A year after the events of the Opera, Amber (the new CEO of GeneCo) assaults and leaves Graverobber for dead. Fortunately for him, a certain teenager stumbles upon him and takes care of him. Grilo.

Quick note: Thanks everyone for all the kind reviews and alerts! I just hope the story continues to please.

"What's that?" He asked in mangled horror as Shilo brought in his 'lunch'. She laughed, holding a strong smelling bowl of liquid along with a roll, and two cups; one with water, the other with some kind of puce colored juice.

"Vegetable soup—it will be easier for you to eat. And a fruit smoothie too, and some, vitamin laced water. You need it all if you're going to get well again. "

"Smells terrible." He murmured. Shilo gave him a strange look and placed it carefully on top of his lap, and sat on the edge of the bed. She stirred the soup with an elegant silver spoon.

"A man who spends all his time digging up dead bodies just **told **me my soup smell bad?" She lifted the spoon and held her open palm to catch any liquid that dripped. She blew on it and then offered it to him. He crinkled his nose at the smell but the man in him didn't object to being fed by a beautiful girl. He also didn't want to hurt her feelings by not accepting her meal.

He leaned in and carefully slurped the soup. Shilo laughed under her breath at his unrefined manners, and the questionable look on his face. "Sorry kid but how can you eat this shit?"

Feeling a bit annoyed, she picked up a second spoon full. She could hate him for it; but he was going to eat every bite. His body was so scarred from his past—weak from the demands of his every day work. He had a good form from digging graves and pushing tombs open, but Shilo doubted that he took all the precautions to assure a long life. "Seriously? Just suck it up and eat it because it may be shit, but it's the only shit you're getting."

He was taken back. "Wow, daddy's girl has a mouth? Never would have guessed."

Graverobber took another bite—he wasn't happy about it, but thought it better to appease his care taker. It was fun to see her angry. She had so much fire within her; it was almost like fighting a teenage girl. _A bad, bad girl._ He thought amusingly.

"Look, you probably don't understand this because I bet you're immune to every little breathing out thing out there. You'd pretty much have to be for the way you live." There was an undertone for live. She wasn't oblivious to the fact he'd put his body pretty much in any filth, whore or danger he could. "But I've spent 17 of the 18 years I've been alive stuck in this bedroom , told I was too sick to live life. So, I eat like this because I'd like to spend the rest of my life far away from this bed as possible and you should want the same thing."

"Alright, alright, take it slow. I'll eat it." Graverobber said, taking the spoon from Shilo.

Satisfied at winning the little war, Shilo got up and walked over to the double door patio. Looking right through the window having removed the bars so long ago. She unlocked the door and opened it up. Taking a moment to look out at the world she had been forbidden to live in.

After her father's death, life had been chaotic. While passing on running GeneCo, she had become Mag's sole benefactor, apparently having made it so in her will when she learned of Shilo's existence and of her impending doom. She had also inherited her father's entire estate—being the only thing he had left in this world.

At first, both deaths made her numb, unable to think of anything other than her life without someone telling her to stay in room or take her medicine. It didn't help matters that Amber had practically stepped over her father's grave to convince Shilo to sign away her inheritance legally. She had offered her everything—money, a new family, even a job in GeneCo. Shilo, despite being so enraged she could claw off Amber's fake face, she made a generous counter offer—

Legal emancipation and a high school degree so she could continue on to college. With her father's tutoring and her own reading, she was above a high school education anyway; and with both her parents and Mag dead, she didn't want another care taker. She didn't have or want anyone to hold her back from her dreams anymore—and Amber gladly made it a reality.

Still, on nights like this, Shilo was reminded of everything she had given up for this life. A vast enterprise, the company of people, and to some extent—her father.

"It's a beautiful night—not so different from the one I met you."

Graverobber almost choked on his soup. "I wouldn't call that night beautiful, if you were to recall."

"I do now…my father always told me it was a dream, but when I saw you, I knew it wasn't." She said with a far-off voice. "I still remember the smell of the bodies and the panic I felt. But what I remember most was the maniacal look you had. Like a man on a high…"

"The first person I ever met; and he looked crazy." A beeper went off. Shilo's lifted her wrist—her watch. "I have stuff to do. You're going to eat all of that, right?"

"Don't worry mommy, I'll be good." He mocked, taking another bite of his soup. Shilo chuckled.

"Very good, I'll be back to check on you a little later. I left some reading on the end table in case you get bored."

She gave him a parting smile before leaving him alone. Graverobber sighed and finished his meal; not quite sure what was more annoying. Having a bed-restricting injury, or having someone there to keep him in place.

Either way; he knew he wouldn't have tolerated it from anyone else but the little girl he had found in the cemetery over a year ago.

()

The buzzer rang from upstairs; Shilo could barely hear it over the sounds of her heavy breathing. For good measure, she hit the punching bag one more time before walking across her renovated basement gym. It was one of the first things she had done with her money, always wanting to keep in shape and by extension away from illness or bed.

She pressed the button to the intercom. "Yes?"

There was hazy sound mist before a shrill voice came on. "Get out here, we need girl talk!"

"Fuck." Amber. Shilo had taken her hand off the buzzer before making that particular statement, but wondered if she should have answered the door at all. Amber would occasionally make a habit here and there to visit her father's true heir. Usually, it was to try and convince Shilo to make a public appearance in support for GeneCo or to do something public with the Largo siblings. But as if to show how much she really cared, it was only about once every few months, and usually, she pretended to be all sugar and nice.

Not this time, which could only mean one thing. She figured Graverobber would come to her, perhaps remembering the few times she had spotted he and Shilo together a year ago.

As much as she would have loved to put her off, Shilo hit the button to open the gate and climbed up the stairs to the front door. Ignoring her would make modern day Barbie suspicious; and would perhaps incline Amber to use force against her; something neither she nor Graverobber wanted.

Shilo opened the door, greeting Amber in her workout clothes, making the CEO grimace. "What's going on?"

"Have you seen Graverobber around? Has he come to you?" Amber quickly stomped up the stairs, pointing a long finger nail in Shilo's face. "And if you even think about lying to me…"

"What? Are you talking about the Zydrate dealer? I haven't seen him since the night of the Opera." Shilo tried to answer coolly. She was never a very good liar, and usually did very poorly under pressure. Yet, she was surprised by how natural she sounded speaking to Amber.

Amber didn't appreciate this as much. "Don't fuck around with me! Lots of people would gladly kill him if given the chance, but there's only one person he's ever helped in his miserable existence and that's you! It only makes sense he'd seek help from you…"

"Amber, I barely know him, okay?" She lowered the finger away from her face after it poked her. "Even so, what makes you think he'd even remember me? He never was the sentimental type from what I could tell."

Her story was stitches at best. If she wasn't careful, Amber would break right through it. The leather clad CEO growled. "Maybe he didn't come to you; maybe you found him!"

"What did he do anyway? Why are you even looking for him?" Shilo cursed herself—she responded too fast, too eager to throw the trail off. It could go two ways; Amber would sense her lie or she would begin to believe her.

"Nevermind that!" Realizing that Shilo (supposedly) didn't have any useful information, Amber gave Shilo a parting thought. "If you see him, call me right away! I swear to fucking god, you better be telling the truth."

"Thanks for stopping by." Shilo said as Amber turned away. She closed the door and watched through the window, making sure Amber left. When she did, she let out a sigh. That was close. Too close to rely on her non-existent acting skills. She closed the curtain on the window before she realized.

"The patio…" She quickly dashed upstairs—had Amber seen that? No person in their right mind would leave a window open this day and age so carelessly unless they were near that window. She could have given them all away just because she had left that stupid patio door open!

When she threw open the door, she was scared. Graverobber was no longer in the bed.

"Graves?"

"Down here, kid…" A breathy, pained reply was. Shilo looked to the floor and almost gave a cry of relief. The patio door was practically closed; only open a crack—he was sitting down on the floor, weakly leaning his back against it.

Shilo crossed the room and leaned down before him. "Sorry, it was dumb to leave the window open. Are you alright?"

"On top of the world." Was the sarcastic reply. Shilo looked to the door nervously—Amber could have seen him close it. "Don't worry kid; I made sure no one was looking….Thanks, by the way. I mean, you can't lie for shit, but at least she bought it."

Shilo let out a nervous laugh and wrapped and arm around his shoulder, helping Graverobber up. He groaned in pain, but they took small steps to get him back to bed.

When they made it, he leaned against it, trying to catch his breath. Shilo stayed with him until he was somewhat relaxed. With his heart rate down, she decided to give him a few mild pain pills. They wouldn't take all the pain away, but they'd take away the edge—and leave him high enough he wouldn't care.

"Listen, I have to take a shower, will you be alright?"

"Yeah go on; you're too pretty to be covered in sweat." Shilo touched his shoulder and smiled before she walked to her room (formerly her father's; being the preferable out of the two). She set the shower to a pleasant warm before undressing and sliding in. Moaning at the relief the warm water gave her aching muscles. She had to study for class tomorrow morning. Shilo considered skipping simply out of fear of Amber returning or Graverobber needing her, but she had two weeks of class before break—missing it would leave a nasty mark on her grave, something the med schools would not approve of.

Besides, Amber had bought her story. Mostly because she herself was nervous, but a victory was a victory. Even if she came back, Graverobber could handle himself. The man's been keeping out of GeneCo's grasp for so long; it was like second nature to him.

Still, a part of her hated the idea of him falling into her grasp. She was scared and angry tonight. Even if she hadn't wanted to kill graverobber, she certainly didn't have his best intentions at heart. If Amber were to find it, it would likely be his demise; whether it be immediate or not.

And as far as Shilo was concerned; the man was simply too charming to allow that to happen.

()

She peaked into his room and smirked. The pills she had given him had sent him fast asleep. Which was good, she could now study. With her book in hand she crossed over to the chair and settled into it, watching Graverobber every so often.

The book was about anatomy. She smiled faintly, remembering her little lesson on Zydrate with the man across from her. It had frightened her to see so many people clawing and crawling for one little thing but she was more preoccupied with the man peddling it—how dark and mysterious he sounded, how put off she should have been but wasn't.

Maybe it was because he was the only man besides her father she had met outside her cage. Maybe it was because under all the grime and filth, he was in fact, a handsome man. Or maybe it was because she was eighteen and completely virgin. But she was beginning to like the idea of him being around her, and he finding her attractive.

"Kid…" He groaned. Snapping out of her thoughts, she set the book down and quickly dashed over to him.

"What's wrong? Are the pills wearing off?"

Graverobber rolled his bloodshot eyes and shook his head. Shilo didn't get a chance to guess; the hand that was hanging off the side of the bed came up to grab her behind—not strongly, but enough to make Shilo squeak and jump up away from it.

He grinned, apparently proud of himself even under the influence of pills. Shilo couldn't even find it in her heart to be mad at him—instead she grumbled. "Graverobber, sometimes I wonder why I even bother."

She turned away, hearing him say in a low voice. "Don't pretend that you didn't like it."

Sitting back down, she sighed. As uncharacteristic as it was to admit it; she did kind of like it.

Perhaps a little too much.


	3. Chapter 3

My Cause-

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters or lyrics from the movie Repo! The Genetic Opera

Plot Summary- A year after the events of the Opera, Amber (the new CEO of GeneCo) assaults and leaves Graverobber for dead. Fortunately for him, a certain teenager stumbles upon him and takes care of him. Grilo.

"Hey kid…" Graverobber muttered when Shilo walked into the room. He looked her over; wondering if she was really there or just a hazy hallucination from the drugs.

She was wearing a long black dress fastened with a white studded belt. Her hair was longer and streaked with blue (extensions no doubt), and a backpack swung over her shoulder.

"Um, hot date tonight?" He asked. Shilo crossed the room, the skirt flowing behind her as she walked.

"Not exactly, I have class this morning." Shilo opened her closet door. After a moment or so, a wheelchair emerged out of it. She tested it by rolling across the carpet over to Graverobber. "But before I go, I need to patch up that rib so you can move around."

She bowed, not so dissimilar from how he had once bowed to her. He smirked and pulled the blanket off his chest. Shilo helped him sit up and pressed a gentle hand against his upper stomach, where his lower rib was. He tried to swallow down his groans as Shilo patched his side up. He was reluctant to admit that the pain did lose it's edge once the patch was on.

After assisting him into the wheelchair, she gave him a set of instructions. "You can stay on this floor but don't try anything too strenuous… I'll leave some pills on the dresser incase the pain gets to be too much." She turned to leave but stopped just when she reached the door. "If Amber comes while I'm gone… "

"Hide…" He finished for her. "I've been doing it half my life kid, I know what to do." 

She provided him with a grim smile. "Good….Good."

()

Graverobber was bored of simply waiting around. He was unimpressed by her medical books and there wasn't much else to do in the small room.

So he rolled out of her room, passing down the hall and looking for a place of interest. He noticed, on the side, there was a library and various rooms filled with treasures and dim lights—things the girl probably didn't want, but didn't heart to get rid of either.

He then found a door opened barely a crack; her room no doubt. There were two sides of him; one insisting that he leave the kid's stuff alone. Another one was reminding him she gave him permission to do whatever he wanted on this floor.

Besides. WWSD. What would Shilo do? From his previous experiences with her; her curious mind would have walked right in. Using the front of his chair, he pushed the door open.

The room was large, decorated with rock n roll posters, posters of Mag, and newspaper clippings depicting various parts of her life; starting with the day she walked free from the opera. Shilo had a dresser with piles of make-up and different extensions next to her black silk covered queen sized bed.

Her closet was left wide open and showcased a variation of different styles. He didn't understand it until he saw one of the dresses matched one of the ones on Mag's posters. _She inherited Mag's estate—her money, her clothing, everything._ Graverobber whistled; damn, the kid really was loaded. Being repo's lead opera singer for nearly 20 years had made Mag a lot of money, and since she was always too busy to spend it, there was sure to be plenty of it.

He rolled over to the mirror to see what else he could find. He just so happened to catch his appearance in the mirror. Graverobber winced, not because he had been hurt (besides the fat lip and the bruised up nose, he looked okay). But Shilo had washed off his makeup, and days of not shaving had made him look some how grungier than usual, if that was even possible. But he looked like a normal human being.

So all this time, she had seen the real him. The disguise he used to protect himself was gone and she had acted no different. For some reason, it felt like a big deal that she had been the first person in over 20 years to see him without his makeup.

But if anyone deserved the honor; it would be her.

Graverobber looked down at the desk and saw a notebook. He picked it up, assuming it to be a journal for her class. The injured man was surprised to see it was in fact a book of songs she had written.

He knew he was a dirty bastard for looking. Yet, once he started reading, he couldn't stop. It was good, really good. So much more depth then most of the artists today. She had a way with words.

()

Shilo walked through the front door while balancing the Chinese food she had picked up for dinner. Just as she turned to lock it, she frowned when she heard music playing—Lithium by Nirvana. The song was over 60 years old and hadn't made it to modern music players. That meant he had found her old c.d. player and c.d.'s.

Which meant he was in her room. "Graverobber?" She flipped the lock and walked upstairs, skipping steps along the way. Shilo peered into her doorway in time to see him eject the c.d. "I guess you made yourself right at home?"

He laughed as he put the c.d. back. "What can I say? I was bored. Not going to lie, I was hoping to find something a little more…sexy in here, instead found out you have a pretty cool collection. Didn't know you were into the classics."

"Nirvana? More like ancient history." She shook the bag of Chinese food and smirked. "Hungry?"

"Like you wouldn't believe! Now that you brought something actually edible." She figured he would like it; half the reason she decided to get it. She tossed him a white case of food and pulled her own meal. With a shrug, she landed right on the bed and started picking through. In between bites, Graverobber made a comment. "So how was the outside world, kid? Do they miss me?"

"Actually, a couple girls in my class were talking about you. Apparently, the Z addicts have been running around like headless chickens trying to replace you." Well, it was nice to be missed at least; even if it was only because you sold the best glow. "I guess Amber's been a mega bitch too—even more so than usual, looking for you."

"Great. " He murmured, hoping she would have given up by now

Shilo smiled grimly. "She has to give up soon; eventually someone's going to notice it's odd she's looking for a drug peddler and start asking questions, and she can't kill everyone who gets curious. Amber will back off for the sake of keeping her name clean."

He sighed; wishing he could believe that. But the kid was just too damn hopeful. In reality, he wasn't so lucky to escape Amber by just laying low. No, she'd come back for him—and this time, she'd make sure he ceased to breathe.

But why push that on her? Shilo had seen enough death in her short life. After all she had done for him, it was unfair to make her carry this too. "I found your journal too; the one with all the music."

"You did?" She managed to say with a mouthful of Chinese food. He chuckled.

"Yeah, it's actually pretty good kid. Kind of reminds me of the stuff I'd go to see when I was your age."

"The concerts? Like old school concerts? Not the opera?" She questioned, he nodded and laughed. Suddenly feeling very old. Shilo set her food down and leaned closer to him. "What was it like? I've only heard stories from my professors and classmates who do the underground scene."

Graverobber gave her a look, but couldn't resist the wide-eyed attention she was giving. Besides, it might be nice to enjoy a conversation that didn't revolve around his job or injuries.

"Well, my first concert was when I was thirteen, I think…. Maybe fourteen. I don't know, it was way too long ago… I do remember my parents were fighting and I just needed to get away." He scratched the back of his head, as he tried to remember. "It was at a warehouse, some little starting band. They weren't even good but…everyone was mashing, and rocking and having a good time. It was just really cool to be rough and tumbling for once…I guess I never stopped being rough after that."

His eyes turned to the side as a smile graced his face. "So…could you sing one of these songs?"

"Right now?" Shilo asked. He nodded and she bit her lip. After a moment of consideration, she leaned across her bed to grab her notebook. "Which one?"

"Just pick one, kid. I liked them all." He said simply. Shilo flipped through the pages until she found her favorite. With a deep intake of breath, she summoned the courage to act out the guitar part she had imagined. He laughed but she continued.

_Seventeen! Mama drama's got to go, dad  
Seventeen! Nothing's gonna bring her back  
Seventeen! Experiment with something living  
Seventeen! Cause I'm sweeter than sixteen_

Hey hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey hey !

_Hey hey hey hey!_

_Hey hey hey hey!_

Seventeen! I've always longed for true affection  
Seventeen! But you compare me to a corpse!  
Seventeen! Stay with the dead, I'm joining the living  
Cause I'm freer than sixteen! 

_Hey hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey hey! _

_Hey hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey hey!_

Something's changing...  
I can feel it...  
I'm seventeen now  
Why can't you see it?  
Seventeen and you can't stop me  
Seventeen and you won't boss me!  
You cannot control me father,  
Daddy's girl's a fucking monster!

She was out of breath and hadn't realized she had stood up. Graverobber looked amused, but impressed. "Three guess on who you wrote that about but I think I only need one."

Shilo flicked a hair away from her face and blushed. "Well… I kind of said a lot of that stuff during our last fight here, at home. I never did apologize for saying any of it…"

He frowned. "Why should you have? That asshole locked you up for seventeen years like you were a goddamn doll. Even poisoned you to do it. He should have heard that stuff a long time ago."

Shilo got the feeling that this anger wasn't solely directed towards her circumstances. She had to wonder if maybe there was some resentment towards his own parents in his voice.

"Maybe but… it wasn't like it was easy for him." Shilo sat down on the bed, holding the notebook in her small hands. "I mean, I was the only thing left of my mother and he thought it was his doing that had done it. He didn't know Rotti had killed her and if he did…he might not have been so…jaded."

Her nails raked across the cover. "What he did wasn't right—not even close. And I guess I'll never forgive him for what he did. But... I also never forgot that he was all I had at one time too."

"Let me tell you something, kid." He responded in a low voice. Shilo looked up suddenly, shocked by how dangerous his tone sounded. "He may have loved you. Hell, he may have thought that you were the moon and stars. But last time I looked—parents didn't do shit like that to their kids. And if I were in your shoes that night, I would have pulled the trigger."

"But you weren't." Shilo said curtly. Now it was his turn to be shocked. After a moment, her face lightened. "I'm not even going to begin to try and understand my relationship with my father, because there's no way around—he was screwed up, and he screwed me up, and it made us both so… twisted that I don't think I'll ever be able to live a normal life. But what good is holding it against him, now? Am I really going to spend the rest of my life chasing a ghost? Isn't that what caused all of this in the first place?"

She looked at the poster of Mag on the wall. "She said it best herself. _Don't look back until you're free to chase the morning_…I can't look back now, I've come too far."

Shilo stood and walked towards him. He was shocked; she was going to put him back in his room. Just after saying something so….moving to him. He could hardly believe a girl, not even really an adult, could say something so poetic and true. So much more thoughtful than his usual sluts, and he liked it. "Come on, you need to rest."

He grabbed her wrist with one hand and used the other to turn his chair to face her. After he was turned, he pulled her down to get eye level with him. Shilo gasped at how close their faces were. "I don't get you, kid. Everyone you've ever known has died, used you, hurt you, or lied to you…But you're still standing. How did you get to this from the lost little girl I knew?"

With smirk, she answered. "Isn't it obvious? It's because everyone I've ever known has died, used me, hurt me, and lied to me. Let's face facts Graverobber; you're my only real friend."

Well that's a scary thought, he pondered. Sometimes he wasn't able to trust himself. Like this moment—he wanted to kiss her. Take her surely virgin mouth and show her what it truly meant to move forward. He would have loved to show her just how friendly he could be.

But this nagging feeling (could have sworn it was his conscious but he wasn't entirely sure) told him it was wrong. For one thing, he would have been dead days ago if Shilo hadn't helped him. It wasn't fair of him to use her like so many other women, when really…she wasn't like other women at all.

Besides, what would she possibly want with him anyway? She was pure, naturally beautiful inside and out, and intelligent too. She was going to be a doctor for godsakes! Practically the opposite of his profession. She would give bodies new life while he preyed on the dead. Shilo was a saint—and he was a lowly devil. Not worthy of even her time, let alone her affections.

He realized he had over stayed his welcome. Amber looking for him or not, if he didn't leave soon, he would take advantage of the resilient creature who had graciously saved him. And even if it would be a sweet victory; he would never forgive himself for it.

Even if she secretly wanted it.

()

It was late in the night when the door cracked opened to her room. Shilo groggily woke up and saw a tall shadow standing in the doorway. "Graves?"

His make-up was on again. The white color beaming through the night, as he smiled. Pity; she actually enjoyed how he looked without it on. "Who else, kid?"

"What are you doing up? It's…" What time was it anyway? This thought never evolved past that. Graverobber slinked across the room and to her bed. Before she could even comprehend what was happening, he was over her. Her eyes wide and uncertain. "What are you—"

"Sshhh." He whispered. His finger than trailed across the Shilo's face—she sighed contently, losing the will to deny him. God, she wanted him! He was the object of her teenage hormonal dreams—ever since the day she met him. The men on t.v., in her class, at the opera—they were fake. They didn't do a thing for her. But him; he hadn't even kissed her, but just being on top of her was enough to drive her insane. He was more than real than other man she'd ever met. He was life and death at the same time; and it just drove her insane.

"Graverobber…" She murmured. He lowered his head down, his locks brushing the side of her face. His lips cradled hers and that was it…

Literally.

Shilo woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. Her eyes close once again and she groaned, having a sudden urge to throw the damn thing against the wall. It was all just a dream. Graverobber could barely stand, let alone, sneak into her room and seduce her.

It was cruel for her mind to tease her. Especially when she knew that man wanted nothing to do with her in that sense. Sure, he flirted with her here and there, but that didn't mean anything. That was just his way of doing things. To him, she was the same kid he had rescued time and time again. He practically reminded her of it every time he called her 'kid'.

Not to mention, he had his choice of women. Women with huge breasts, toned stomachs, and big asses. Women who would have sex with him as long as he had zydrate. And then, there was her—skinny, untouched, and unchanged Shilo. Big choice…

The dreams were the only time she could act out her urges for him. Simply because it would never become a reality.


	4. Chapter 4

My Cause-

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters or lyrics from the movie Repo! The Genetic Opera

Plot Summary- A year after the events of the Opera, Amber (the new CEO of GeneCo) assaults and leaves Graverobber for dead. Fortunately for him, a certain teenager stumbles upon him and takes care of him. Grilo.

"Could you bring me some clothes?" A few days after that incident, and once he was sure he could walk around fine, Graverobber decided it was time for him to leave. If he didn't get back out in the graveyard and the streets, he'd lose his clients, and he'd need to find a new place to stay. It wouldn't be easy but it was becoming more and more difficult to be around Shilo and pretending to be playful rather than flirtatious.

Shilo looked up from her book, a deer in the headlight look in her eyes. "What?"

Graverobber sighed and leaned forward, testing to see if his rib would hold with the bandage. He had seen Shilo change it enough times, if he could move with it on, he could do it himself. Even though it was more pleasing to him when she did it. Thus…back to why he had to leave. "Look kid, I hate to split, but if I don't get my Z and sell, I won't have an income, and if I don't have an income, I can't get away from Amber."

"You wouldn't be able to anyway!" Shilo said suddenly, putting her book aside and standing from her chair. "Amber owns this town now, and if she doesn't find you, the gencops will! You can't hope to run away from them in your condition."

"I'm gonna damn well try—but I need the money kid. I can't live off your generosity for the rest of my life you know… And don't even think of offering me money!" He growled just as she opened her mouth to bring up the suggestion. She huffed, how could someone who knew for really a number of days know her that well?

Shilo thought of another idea. "Alright fine, I'll go get your clothes and change into something more comfortable…."

"Hell. No." He said, realizing what she had meant by that little statement. With a low voice she responded.

"Hell yes." Shilo retaliated, her hip cocked to the side and both hands planted firmly on them. Graverobber couldn't help but admire the view. "I'm not going to let you get yourself killed, so if you insist on putting your head on the chopping block, then at least let me come and keep the axe away."

He raised an eyebrow at the metaphor; she rolled her eyes and continued. "Besides, it'll be a good chance for me to study my anatomy and to get use to working with the dead. Come on Graves, think of it as a favor to me."

It wasn't—he damn well knew it wasn't. No good could possibly come from taking Shilo to the graveyard, especially when he recalled their first meeting. But Shilo's expression told him this wasn't a fight he could win—just as he was leaving whether she liked it or not, she was going whether he liked it or not.

"Fine kid, you want to spend all night chasing corpses be my guest. But my job ain't easy." He said with a smug grin. Shilo laughed and went to get changed.

When she returned, she had extensions again—this time dark dreadlocks in her hair and heavy make up on. She wore a loose billowy top and pants that seem to cling to every curve of her body. If it hadn't been for that satisfied smile, he might not have recognized her. "Damn kid…you look like a scalpel slut."

Shilo playfully punched him on the arm and set down his clothing. "Duh, that's kind of the point… No one will recognize me if I look like everyone else. Which brings me to my next point…" She lifted up a black jacket with various buttons; likely something that had belonged to her father. He grimaced at the clothing; never really caring for today's high society fashion. "If you're going out, you can't be Graverobber… So no wearing that filthy old coat, it's not fixed yet anyway."

He hated to admit it, but she was right. He couldn't be recognized by anyone. Not the guards, not the cops, not even by his costumers. They could easily rat him out to Amber for a high enough price.

Shilo picked up other articles of clothing, blushing slightly when her hand landed on a pair of boxers. She immediately put it back down. "And no make-up…You actually really different without it so I think we wouldn't even have to change your hair…. I'll just let you change, call me if you need any help."

She did just that; allowing him a chance to put his own clothes over his aching body. Every now and again, he'd feel a little short of breath, but he managed to push through, he would still need her help more than he wanted to admit.

He didn't want her pure hands on his dark job. Graverobber was never a clean soul; he accepted that a long, long time ago, but Shilo—the last thing she needed was to be contaminated by him.

Although, he doubt even his dirty hands could leave a mark on her immaculate soul.

()

"Hey Rob?" Shilo whispered in the dark, as she kept watched by the tomb door, looking at Graverobber every now then. He cringed at the name they had decided to use; hardly creative or poetic, but at least they wouldn't immediately recognize him. Shilo insisted that she call him that so she wouldn't call him Graverobber in public.

"Yeah Black? He responded, using her coded name for a similar reason she was currently using his. He tried to fight off the mannerisms that made him so identifiable, but it was like wearing a different skin. He groaned in pain when he thrusted the needle into the skull.

Shilo smiled; unlike him, she rather liked her chosen name. "Your name…isn't Rob is it? I mean, I know it's not….GR, but I was thinking maybe you choose that nickname because of your real name."

"Right, has nothing to do with my profession." The blue liquid filled the vile, giving him that good feeling he always got doing it. In a way, the blue coloring was addicting enough to him. Mostly because seeing it meant he could expect to get paid for it. "If you're asking what my real name is, Black, now is hardly the time or place."

That's not what his tone indicated. His tone indicated that whatever his real name was, it was better left dead and buried in the tomb. "And what if I ask you later?"

"Why does it even matter to begin with?"

Shilo shrugged. "I don't know, just curious I guess… Until I washed your face, I didn't even know what you really looked like. It's like you lead two different lives." Graverobber closed that tomb and walked over to another one; having more trouble with it than he did the one before it. Shilo walked over from her post and helped him pull it open. "Here, let me get the next couple..."

"You don't…."

"Yeah I do, remember?" Shilo retorted. Graverobber did in fact remember, but simply hadn't recalled that moment until now. He handed Shilo his bag of newly bought supplies and kept watch at the door.

Shilo held the thin needle against the pale light and then lowered it down against her victim's skull. The first tap was weak; Graverobber chuckled; even when Shilo glared at him. The second tap broke through the skull and Shilo collected the blue prize.

In the light of the glow, Graverobber could look past the heavy make-up and see the girl who wrote songs and desired to change the world. He saw the girl he met so many years ago; afraid of her own shadow and unsure of the outside world. Yet now; Shilo had proven herself capable again and again of adapting and surviving this world. And some how, it made her seem….more desirable than ever.

Although, even as a kid, she was pretty cute. "You're beautiful." Graverobber murmured.

"What did you say?" Shilo asked, removing the needle and closing the tomb up. Graverobber shook his head, trying to free the thoughts from his head.

"I said it's beautiful." He covered quickly, trying to hide his true desire behind his hair. It was one thing to flirt with her; it was another when he was beginning to sound serious.

()

"Where's Graves?" The heavy breathing woman slurred as Shilo leaned against the wall, only revealing herself to be a friend of Graverobber's. Graverobber himself, was hiding in the dumpster, keeping a listen to make sure Shilo did the job as she was told. The last couple hits, she had sounded nervous and unsure, not at all forceful or cold as the job called for. He was surprised when she spoke confidently.

"Fuck Graves, as far as your concerned, alright? Do you have the money or no?" Shilo asked, extending her hand out. The woman grumbled but pulled the money from her boot, handing it to Shilo. Satisfied, Shilo motioned for her to take position as she loaded the gun.

Within a few moments, the woman was drugged and scrounged away like a mangy ally cat. Shilo stuffed the money in the bag. "How you doing, Rob?"

"Just fine, Black." He chuckled. "Great job on that one. Sure you don't want to give up this doctor stuff for a life of peddling?"

"Pretty sure." Shilo said. "Hold on, another one's coming."

He heard heavy, uncoordinated footsteps walk towards them. "Whoa, hey there… Your not Graverobber…."

Graverobber frowned; it was a male costumer, one who sounded too husky for his liking.

Shilo remained strong. "You can just call me Black….Money?"

"Yeah, yeah, got it here." There was the crinkle and rumple of bills. Shilo reached out her hand to take it but the man pulled them back; a smirk on his face. "Although I wonder… I heard that Graverobber use to take sexual favors. Do you have a similar policy, Black?"

Shilo was disgusted he'd even suggest it. There was one man she'd ever consider doing that with, and he was currently lying in the dumpster. "No, cash only!"

The man reached out for her; making Shilo back up away. Unfortunately, her back hit the dumpster, trapping her between it and the man in front of her. He pushed her up against it, startling Graverobber. He opened the dumpster lid slightly to get a look; his blood running cold at the sight before him

"Get off me!" She yelled, pushing against him with her newly formed muscles, he simply pushed her again, bringing his mouth down against hers; claiming her first kiss.

It only lasted a second, Graverobber didn't even get his hands on him; Shilo kneed the man in the groin and pushed him away from her. Shilo slipped away quickly, just in time for Graverobber to open the dumpster and slammed the man's head down on the edge; sending him down quickly. With a gasp, Shilo back over to the man.

"Holy—is he okay?" She asked herself more than her companion.

"Who cares K…Black, we need to get out of here before the gencops come."

Shilo peeled back his eyelid to be sure. Satisfied he didn't have a concussion, she stood straight and helped Graverobber out of the dumpster. Once he was free, he looked down at their broken costumer. "He'll be feeling both of those tomorrow…where'd you learn that?"

With her hand still in his, she glanced around. "I've been working out—come on, let's go this way." They walked at a quick pace, escaping before the man would be found. Laughing as they made their way home; never once letting go of each others hands.

The man was eventually found; but not by a friendly force like Graverobber had been.

()

"Sweet mother of god…" Shilo murmured as she flung against the wall of her parents mausoleum. Graverobber slide next to her, out of breath and side hurting from their quick escape, but wearing a smirk on his face like he had just finished sex.

"Too much for you kid?" He asked, feeling safe enough to use his little nickname for her. Shilo shook her head, wiping her face and smudging her makeup in the process.

"No just… I kind of panicked when he got close. Then suddenly I just…. reacted. I had adrenaline rush and it was _fucking awesome_!" She laughed, trying to steady her shaking hand. "I guess I can see why you're so fond of…"

She trailed off, pressing a finger to her lips. Graverobber noticed the sudden change in aura; she went from on top of the world to bottom of the pit. "Kid?...Shilo?"

"That was my first kiss…and I didn't even want it." Shilo said with a sigh, trying to fight back the tears. "Hell, I don't even know his name."

Feeling guilt (was it guilt? It was such an annoying feeling) that she had lost something obviously so important to her. It shouldn't have surprised him; Shilo was sentimental in that sort of way. Valued and cherished her life because she, up until a few years ago, didn't have one.

Out of obligation, or so he told himself, he tried to comfort her. "Hey, If it makes you feel any better…My first kiss is the only first I remember."

Shilo narrowed her eyes in confusion. "I don't…." Realization hit her. "You don't remember losing your virginity? How is that even possible?"

Graverobber laughed. "It was a while ago… But I remember my first kiss because it lead to what I think is my first time."

"What happened?" Shilo couldn't help but ask. He would have told her to leave it alone; except the puppy dog look in her eyes swayed him otherwise. That and, he did kind of owe her for going through her things earlier in the week.

He tried to remember to the best of his abilities. "God…I must have been fifteen. I was at this concert and this chick came up to me. I think her name was … Fuck, I don't remember what her name is, but she was pretty. A vision worthy of my teenage wet dreams."

"So, we hung out together and enjoyed the concert. At some point, she leaned over and kissed me. A sloppy, earth-shattering kiss. And being fifteen and all—I kissed her back. I didn't know she had just taken a pill…I either blacked out or was too high to remember but when I came through- naked and top of her back stage, hours after the concert."

Shilo watched something come over the man. It wasn't regret like she had been hoping find deep down inside, but instead, he seemed happy. Like an old man recollecting a wonderful day he had seen long ago.

He had a nice smile. Not the ones he put on for his potential costumers. But a genuine human smile. Shilo couldn't help but smile along with him. "Sounds like you were womanizer even back then."

Graverobber cringed at the low tone of Shilo's voice. "Jealous much, kid?"

The sadness and adrenaline wore off and Shilo was left only with the mix of jealousy and desire. Perhaps feeling bad that he had made her angry; Graverobber leaned over and whispered. "They called me Terrance then."

Shilo's eyes widened at the recall of their earlier conversation. She looked at him, her eyes catching his. "Terrance?"

"Mhm." He retorted matter of fact like. "Don't get into the habit of calling me it though."

"We'll see." Shilo teased, leaning her head against his shoulder. "We should get inside…"

The moment her head touched his shoulder; he remembered exactly why he had to get away. Her smallest touch was enticing to him. Graverobber struggled to get up. "You know, I actually should…sleep somewhere else tonight. I've bummed off you enough."

He groaned as the pain stung his side. Shilo's eyes traced as she watched the Z peddler limp away; obviously in no condition to be on his own and very well knew it. Shilo quickly stood up and caught up to him. Her hand caught his shoulder and turned him back to her. "Why are you so….Why do you want to get away from me so much?"

So she knew. Graverobber looked away from her face. Shilo's heart felt like it was being shred apart. "Are you tired of being around me?"

"Kid…"

"Because I refuse to be like your zydrate sluts!" He was taken back by that—surprised that she would even lower herself to them. Shilo pointed to herself. "Because I haven't gone to concerts or had sex with so many people I couldn't even remember their names!"

"Hey, keep it down!" He snapped. Shilo crossed her arms, trying to calm herself down. If she continued making a scene, the gencops would see.

The tears she was holding back finally started falling down her face. "God, I sound pathetic..."

"No, you sound stupid." Graverobber whispered bluntly. Shilo wiped the tears away from her eyes, ready to lay into him once more. "Kid, do you seriously think those sluts have anything on you? They don't have a damn thing on you!"

He wiped the tears off her face. Her unchanged, unscarred face. She had been through so much, but was unmarked by her experiences. Shilo didn't need surgery to make herself complete—she was made so by surviving her own experiences.

She deserved to hear the truth. "I was trying to get away from you kid because… your beautiful, and I don't deserve you …Hell, I don't even deserve your kindness. You would have done yourself a lot good if you had just let Amber finish me off."

Shocked, Shilo had to process what he was saying. He—the man she desired most in the world—was saying he liked her. Could barely contain himself around her. It sent shivers down her spine.

Shilo put her hand over his and smiled. "What? And miss out on more of your puns? You're just too charming for your own good."

She leaned up and kissed his lips. The pain it caused was well worth the warmth it brought to him. Losing what was left of his control, he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

It might has well had been the first time for both of them; for no other kiss could compare.


	5. Chapter 5

My Cause-

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters or lyrics from the movie Repo! The Genetic Opera

Plot Summary- A year after the events of the Opera, Amber (the new CEO of GeneCo) assaults and leaves Graverobber for dead. Fortunately for him, a certain teenager stumbles upon him and takes care of him. Grilo.

He could hear laughing through out the hallways. Happy sounds of a young girl. Graverobber smirked as he quickly paced after Shilo who had challenged him to a race back to the house.

His breath was gone though when he reached the doorway. Shilo staring down at him with a mixture of disappointment and concern. "Well, there goes my plans for tonight."

"Plans?" Graverobber panted, grasping to his side. Shilo smirked and walked over, helping him stand up straight. It was a wondrous metaphor for the large age difference; not just the number of years between them, but the knowledge too.

He had no doubt Shilo was smarter than he was; but she was naïve to knowingly want him. To believe he could morph into a decent man for her.

"Well, I was hoping Graverobber, to make some memories. You know, see if I can jar anything up from that little story you told me." Shilo bemused, while removing her hair extensions. It was mouth watering to see revert to her usual appearance. "But, since your rib is hurting you, we'll just have to wait _old man_."

"Now wait just a damn minute…" Graverobber started; knowing full well it was her revenge for always calling her kid. Shilo started on the staircase, leaning through the bars and tsking him.

"But if you're good—there might be something Nurse Shilo can do for you." She reasoned, reaching out a hand to motion him towards her. With that action, he was lost. Good, evil, whatever it was be damned! The girl was proving herself more and more to be a woman, and he was reasoning that it made her fair play.

Or, at least it made him feel better about himself.

()

"She said her name was Black." The man insisted. The chains pulled against his wrists as he laid on the cool medical gurney. Amber replayed the video again and again. The one that show this supposed Black running with a longhaired man. He didn't look like Graverobber, as she had known him, but couldn't help but notice the striking resemblance this Black had to a certain teenage girl. "Please…My fix…"

"Does she work for Graverobber?" Amber asked, ignoring the mans pleads for zydrate, taping her long fingers nails against her arms.

"She was at his spot… Looked like the type of girl he'd fuck. Could be why she was such a goddamn…" Luigi Largo smirked as he slashed his side, making him scream out as Amber had instructed when he got out of line. She didn't much like hearing the former object of her affections (for lack of better words) fucking anybody; let alone the idea that he may be doing the act with Shilo Wallace.

"Just answer me this, if I showed you a picture, would you be able identify her?" The man took a moment to catch his breath before answering.

"Maybe...I'm…I'm not sure." He answered, afraid he'd once again receive the wrath of Amber's crazy brother. Instead Amber used a remote set the hologram near him to play. Before him various pictures of different playing. Some of simple scalpel sluts who looked nothing like the girl; others of long dead costumers who varied in likeness to her, and just to be sure; a vision of Shilo's deceased mother at a younger age—one her father's old photos.

He squinted to get a better look at Marni Wallace. "She…looks sort of like her. It's hard to tell with all the make up on."

Amber, feeling her certainty rise at that little comment, flipped it to Shilo's picture. Old and current photos alike.

He got a good look at her college i.d. photo, with her extensions and Mag like dress on. "That's her… At least, I think it is."

"Are you sure that's her?" Amber snapped, walking forward. Heels clicking as she stomped across the way. "That's her right there! That's Black?"

The man nodded, and Amber felt a surge of anger and victory. That meant the man with her was likely Graverobber—which meant that little bitch had lied to her all along.

Which meant Graverobber was at the Wallace house. With a wave of her hand, a scalpel slut stepped before a disappointed Luigi as she administered the zydrate to the man. Amber tried to look away from the substance as she glared back at the replaying video of Shilo running off with Graverobber. She could have killed the girl if she didn't believe it would cause a media frenzy. No, Shilo Wallace was too adored and loved for any harm to come to her.

But Amber swore to herself that before the night was done; she'd have Graverobber's last breath.

()

Shilo ran a hand over his naked chest, thin fingers running through thick hair. She gulped as she realized this was the first time (besides the times she tended to his wounds) that she had touched a man in such a way.

She tried not to think of how many had touched his skin before her. She instead remembered, how many she had not. Remembered that the man before her was the most honest person in the world; never hiding who he truly was and never keeping her in the dark. "Kid?"

"Yeah?" Shilo whispered breathlessly, her lips drifting just above his. She had to feel him to be sure it wasn't a dream; even then she wasn't positive.

It was only his lips pressed to hers that proved she was in sweet reality. "This….it won't last. Are you okay with that?"

Shilo pulled back to look at him, her hands still running through him. "I'm not oblivious to what kind of man you are…"

"Oh, and what exactly kind of man am I?" He teased. Shilo drifted her lips down his neck.

"You don't have faith in people. The only ones that ever do you any good are the ones who live in graves. So it's better to eliminate the need to get close to them; because no one's worth getting close to."

"You are, kid." He murmured, hardly believing he was arguing for the possibility of a relationship. Perhaps it was the gentle way she kissed his chest, or soothing feeling her hand felt across his healing rib.

"Maybe but—Would you give up all those women for me? Your job? Your way of life? And are you willing to give them up for a doctor?"

No, no he wasn't. Just further proving his point that she was too good for him.

Shilo smiled sadly. "There has to be more to a relationship than 'us against the world', if I've learned anything else from my dad. I'm cool with this being a one night stand if you are."

Perhaps he should have left then. Walked away and allow the girl to believe that someone was trustable of not taking advantage of her. But despite the things his newly developed conscious was telling him; his body wanted her and her touch.

Shilo rose back up and kissed his lips again, trying not to cry. Something was better than nothing. Even if she never saw him again; at least she could say he had him for this one night. It was pathetic, but being strong for so long made it impossible for her not to want this victory.

This night would be hers. It would be theirs.

And as they commenced; kissing, undressing, making moaning messes of each other, both of them were oblivious to the gates being broken open. The footsteps walked up to the doorway, making nothing of the lock.

Just as he was about to make her his, Shilo's moan transformed to a gasp of surprise. "What the…." She jumped away from him. Graverobber was about to snap until he heard the sound himself.

Shilo pulled the curtains open, her face dropping into panic. "Fuck! Amber's here!"

"What?" Graverobber jumped out of the bed and peered after her. Amber's car was sitting in the driveway. The creaking of stairs made them turn towards the door. Shilo ran the fingers through her hair, groaning.

Her eyes peered to her father's balcony. She started gathering his things off the floor and grabbing something off a nearby chair. "It's your coat! Grab it and get out! The balcony. The steps were coming closer and closer, inspecting the many rooms before her fathers. "Now! Leave now!"

Graverobber threw the coat over his naked body and opened the double doors. He looked to Shilo, hastily throwing on her robe. "Hey kid…" Shilo looked over her shoulder, a deep, bone-crushing depression that made him wince. Quickly he said. "I really wanted you tonight."

"Let's hope we get another." Shilo replied sadly. The steps were coming closer, earning her attention. Graverobber wasted not another moment in stepping out and closing the balcony, trying to maneuver through the darkness and pain. Feeling a deeper pain of having to leave her behind.

It was no use; he had to promise himself that if he escaped, he'd come back.

()

The doors flew open and Shilo glared down the gencops, occupying both sides of Amber. "I guess you never learned to knock?"

Amber took two long steps forward looking at the mess around her. "Sorry, we just got a little too excited… We heard Graverobber might be here to play."

"That old game? Amber, I told you…"

Amber flicked out her hand-held hologram machine to show the events of earlier. Shilo's confident smile dropped when she saw the vision of her and Graverobber running away from the man who had almost assaulted her. "I hear you go by Black these days. Not much of a doctor name is it?"

"That could be anyone." Shilo tried to explain away. Amber laughed, closing the hologram and pushing it into her jacket. With a red lipstick smirk, she shook her head.

"Look at you, girl… Let me guess, he played you didn't he? Told you, you were beautiful? Tried to make you his whore? I know because he's done the same thing to me." Shilo told herself it was all just a ruse—to make her turn against him. But in the back of her head, she remembered his lesson on zydrate and how much he adored Amber then. How much he liked her.

But Amber was just a sweet fuck. He actually liked Shilo. Thought she was beautiful inside and out. Graverobber had to be telling the truth; he was the only who never lied to her. "Is that why you want to kill him Amber? Because you were his whore and now he's done with you?"

Amber's sudden frown made her confident once more. "That's it, isn't it? Things weren't the same after I came in the picture. Being CEO and all, he lost interest in you didn't he? Want to know why he did? Because you were so focused on fixing your outside, you let your personality rot. Underneath all that jazz and plastic, your nothing but a vindictive slut who'd fuck anything if it pumped her full of zydrate!"

"It doesn't matter why!" Amber snapped suddenly, holding her hand back like she was going to smack Shilo. Through gritted teeth, she continued. "It doesn't matter what he thinks of me, or what you think of me! Because once I find him, he's going to be zydrate, do you hear me? And not that we know you helped him, he's lost his last safe place. So, we'll see how much you want him once I rip him apart. You think I was brutal last time? They'll be nothing left of him this time!"

Shilo cursed herself for being so vocal. Mostly because there was no weakness for Graverobber in Amber's voice. It didn't matter if Amber was jealous, it was all because she had processed Graverobber; he was hers. And if she, the most powerful woman in the world, couldn't have him. No one could.

He'd be killed, and even Shilo couldn't stop it.

Her eyes fell on her journal. Maybe she could. It made her sick to even consider it. Mag had warned her against it. Her father had died to prevent it. Shilo literally believed she was the only person on this planet who wasn't under GeneCo's influence. Was that really worth a man she knew she'd have only one night with?

Apparently so, because she stopped Amber as she was about to leave. "Wait... How much is his life worth to you?"

Amber looked back with interest, hearing the defeat in Shilo's voice. "I'm listening."

With a sigh, Shilo reached over to pick her journal of songs and extended it to Amber. "I have an offer to make you."

()

"Oh no…Kid…." Graverobber looked up at the advertisement blimp that was always floating over his city. Currently on screen were the flash of cameras and the sickening visual of Amber and Shilo side by side.

"It is with great pleasure, that I welcome Shilo Wallace as our new performer at the Opera in order to promote the changing policies brought on by new management!" Amber proclaimed proudly. Shilo was wearing a fake smile, but beyond it, he saw that she felt the same way he did. She was ready to vomit.

Shilo spoke next, sending out a secret message. "I'm excited to sing Friday night… And also hope that all my fans understand why this opportunity occurred—and know that they now live in a much safer world."

The sad look her eyes spoke volumes to him. It was like she was looking right down at him. Graverobber could hardly believe it. Mostly because no one in all his life had done something like it for him, but mostly because she had allowed herself to be captured into GeneCo's net.

She had given up her morals, her values, her desires, so he could live. And now she was miserable.

He had never been anyone's white knight. But he couldn't allow this. He had to save Shilo from the devil.


	6. Chapter 6

My Cause-

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters or lyrics from the movie Repo! The Genetic Opera

Plot Summary- A year after the events of the Opera, Amber (the new CEO of GeneCo) assaults and leaves Graverobber for dead. Fortunately for him, a certain teenager stumbles upon him and takes care of him. Grilo.

As usual, can't thank everyone enough for all the reviews and kind words! As well as for the constructive criticisms, thoughts about the story, and suggestions on where it's going. It's all been very helpful and of course, I hope it makes the over all story more enjoyable. Thanks again!

Now, on to the story….

The young woman walked home, looking over her shoulder every so often. As if watching for her shadow. The allies were dark and merciless at night; especially when you knew you were on the Repo man's list.

Yet, she could have sworn she heard the sound of his uniform, perhaps the shine of his blade. She picked up her pace, crossing over into her usual ally. It wasn't until she was completely devoured in shadows that he grabbed her. One hand shifted over her mouth to suppress her scream; The other holding the knife against her throat.

_Bam!_ The Repo fell like a ton of bricks. The girl managing to jump away just before the knife cut her. The deadly curtain revealed the neighborhood Graverobber, holding the shovel he had used to knock out his prey. "Thanks."

The girl was still gasping for breath. "No problem...You saved my ass."

He removed the repo man's helmet first—the man underneath looked really no different than the rest of society did. Young, buff, perhaps one of Amber's former flings given a promotion. Graverobber wouldn't have much time to ponder it.

From his bag, he removed a blue vile and attached it to the syringe. After preparing the needle, he took out a wad of bills he had earned from the night, extending it out to the girl. "Get out of here, kid. Go start a new life somewhere, before they send another repo man."

Taking her pay, the woman nodded. "Damn right, I am…" She watched hungrily as he injected the zydrate into the repo man—a double dose to keep him good and drugged for a few hours. "Why did you want to catch him, anyway?"

Graverobber smirked as he began to take off the rest of the repo man's uniform. "I'm playing black knight tonight—need the proper uniform to do so."

()

"Ms. Wallace, we're done with rehearsal." Shilo smiled kindly at the assistant, who seemed taken off guard and frightened by the action. Something told her many of the employees of the Opera ended up either yelled at or killed at around her.

She could see why; the Largo's were maniacs. Pavi was always flirting with her; taking out his obvious frustrations of her objections on the stage assistants. And Luigi was like dealing with a temperamental child. Screaming, yelling, stabbing. It was disgusting to watch.

Then, there was Amber. It was like living with her dad all over again. Telling her when and where she could go—when she slept, when she could take a break. The only thing she was allowed to leave for were her classes and that was only because Amber could keep an eye on her then. And if Shilo tried to rebel; Amber threatened her with Graverobber's life.

"Go ahead! Walk out!" Amber screamed when Shilo threatened to leave that day; when Shilo refused to sing a changed (and honestly terrible) version of Mag's song. "I'll call the search back on—how long do you think it'll take to find Waldo this time!" Then like a dog with its tail between her legs, Shilo sang the song, hoping that if Mag was in fact watching from beyond; she could forgive Shilo.

The hardest part of her captivity wasn't when she was surrounded by the Largo's or confronted by her broken promises. It was when she was alone in her dressing room; crying like a baby. Wishing he was with her.

He would have made a sarcastic comment; made a joke about the Largo's. Perhaps he would have told her a story about when he was young. And maybe Shilo would have told him about her dreams. Then maybe together, they would have gotten through this mess. It was the only thing that kept Shilo there—the hope that she and Graverobber may one day, finish the night they never had.

It seemed like a good thing he was away though. It kept her from getting detached. In her heart, Shilo knew one night wasn't going to be enough. She'd want him every night, for the rest of her life.

It was pretty hard to ignore at this point; she was falling in love with him.

"Oh dad, if you could see me now." Shilo sighed, wiping a tear away from her face. "This wasn't what you meant when you said save the world huh?"

There was a knock at the door. Believing it to be someone from the stage crew; Shilo allowed them in. When she saw the door open in her mirror—she could have sworn she was crazy—maybe pondering her father too much. As a Repo Man stood in the doorway.

She stood and faced immediately. "What do you want? Who are you?"

The Repo man closed the door and Shilo panicked. Maybe Amber had set her up; maybe she had sent this man to kill her. Shilo reached for the nearest thing—a make up box and was ready to toss it at him. "Whoa, whoa! Kid stop! It's me."

The make-up box slipped from her hands in shock. "Graverobber?"

He chuckled as he pulled the helmet off, shaking out his long hair. Shilo didn't know what to do- yell at him, hug him, or kiss him.

Her body made the choice for her; she stepped over her strewed make-up and wrapped her arms around him. Graverobber grunted, but his arms found their way around her, noting how much curvy her figure felt with the corset on. 

"What are you doing here? If Amber sees you…."

"Ssshhh, don't ruin the moment, kid. This is as romantic as I'm ever going to get, so…you know, enjoy it." Graverobber said with a smug look. Shilo pulled back to look up at him.

"Dressing up like a Repo man isn't something I consider romantic." Shilo said, leaning in and kissing his lips. Graverobber deepened the kiss; perhaps afraid he wouldn't get another one for a long time. It was torture when it broke. "Seriously, why are you here?"

"Because you're being fucking stupid, kid. Why would you agree to be Amber's bitch? To save pathetic old me? Are you crazy?" Shilo rolled her eyes; even if she could agree it was pretty stupid, she didn't appreciate the lecture.

"Yeah I guess I am, but the least you could do is show a little gratitude."

"Oh, sorry, let me try again. Wow, how great are you? Pissing your entire life to save a Z peddler from his psycho stalker." He spat sarcastically. Shilo huffed and pushed herself away from him. Accidently hitting his still sore rib.

"You seem to think I like doing this? It's a living hell here, you know. I can't leave, the Largo's are disgusting, and I'm selling out to the same company that killed my parents. And yeah, you're right, I'm doing this to save you, _Terrance_." She practically growled his true name with heavy malice. He hoped that it wouldn't be the sort of thing that happened every time she got mad at him. "I hate being here but…."

Graverobber gave her a curious look; it was something she wasn't sure she should tell him. Something she felt he'd reject her for. It didn't take much brainpower to figure it out. "When you said you were okay with a one-night stand…"

"I lied." Shilo finished, brushing the hair away from her face, so she could look him directly in the eye. "I… I think I like you more than I thought I did. I mean, obviously I do since I'm here, but… I—It doesn't matter now. If you hang around me, Amber's going to kill you, deal or not."

She was so close to saying the words he could almost hear it in his ear. _Poor kid. _It was dangerous to fall in love with him.

Even if the feelings were more mutual than he would have liked. "She's not gonna get the chance. We're leaving, now…"

He grabbed her wrist, but she pulled it back. Her eyes filled with sorrow. "No, I told you. I'm not going. You don't deserve to die."

"We could run." He suggested, remembering what he had told the girl who had helped him earlier. "Take all the money out of your bank and just run the fuck away. You could be doctor and I'll find new clients."

Shilo shook her head and groaned. "Don't say things that aren't true, Graves. You're the only person I can trust…"

"I can't let you ruin your life, Shilo!" He growled. Taking her hand he covered it with his own calloused hands. "You're only 18. You have something to offer this planet and your throwing it away for a low life loser whose only real purpose in life is to sell zydrate and fuck. You can save everyone in this damned world, but not while you're a bird in a cage."

Shilo could have cried again at his words. Too bad it was meaningless. "I can't let you die…even if it means my own happiness … Besides, it's not like this place wasn't going to hell anyway. Might else sit back and enjoy the ride…. Go, before you get caught."

He wasn't through, but knew at the moment, there was no way to talk her out of it. He brought her hand to his lips before letting it fall. "You know—I remember how much you hated locked up in your room, and how badly you wanted to break free. What did your dad die for if your just going to have yourself locked up again?"

"By the way." Graverobber added before flipping his hair and putting the helmet back on. "You still owe me a night."

Shilo laughed as Graverobber gave her a careful bow—no doubt from his still healing injuries. He then walked out the door. Frustrated as he tried to think of ways to get Shilo out.

It was that frustration that stopped him from listening to his survival instincts. All he felt was a powerful sting in his arm and in a few moments, he blacked out.

()

"You're such a dumbass." The crackling sound of Amber Sweet made Graverobber's already painful headache hurt worse. It was dark. He could feel chain cuffs wrapped around his wrists—and wherever it was, it was wet and mildew smelling.

Amber's white make-up was the only thing that illuminated in the darkness. "No response? I'm disappointed."

"That makes two of us… I was hoping I'd never see that pretty fake face of yours ever again." Amber appeared amused by his comeback. The sound of her nails tapping against her leather made him cringe.

"Funny, you never had any problem with my face when you were fucking me for zydrate! In fact, it use to be your preferred method of payment." Her heels clicked against the ground as she walked over to him. Her body pressed against his as she swayed against him. Graverobber shouldn't have been turned on—not by Amber anyway—but his body had lacked its usual attention for at least two weeks. He instead tried to grind his teeth and keep his mind clean.

Damn her—she may have been a bitch, but she was still sexy. "I didn't want to kill you, you know. I was just tired of your cocky attitude. You needed to know your place Graverobber."

"And where, do tell me, is that?" He dared to ask. Amber giggled as her hand trailed up his chest.

"In my bed—giving me my zydrate." Amber kissed him. She was rough as usual, almost more like a heat wave as oppose to a warm fire like it felt like kissing Shilo. It made sense; he had learned in his lifetime a kiss said more about someone than anything else.

She licked his lips, biting hard on his bottom lip in order to gain entrance. Graverobber, lost in the moment did so.

But in his head, it wasn't Amber. Her curvy, busty, deliciously sinful body was replaced by the heavenly like presence that was Shilo. Her small frame just completely folded into his large one. Her quiet whispers ringing in his ear.

Telling him the words he had feared so much, but wanted to hear so badly. _I love you._

She wouldn't say them to him though; not if she saw this little display. It was almost like he could see Shilo watching from behind; watching as the only person she claimed to trust (and it was, in fact, very vice versa) mocked every sacrifice she had ever made for him.

Graverobber made a choice then. He bit down on Amber's tongue, enough to draw blood even. With a yelp, Amber pulled back, her eyes filled with hatred.

"What's your problem?"

He snorted. "You think you can just solve all your problems by screwing them? Did you really believe that I'd forget everything you did just because you're good in bed? You tried to kill me! You probably would have if hadn't been for the kid. Now you want to make me your personal zydrate slut? Not as long as you live. So go fuck yourself because I'm sure as hell not doing it!

Amber half-slapped, half-clawed him across the face. She was breathing heavily like an animal who had just made her kill. He smirked his defiance. "Said too much?"

"You made a deadly mistake." Amber hissed before she walked away. Graverobber laughed at her.

"Kill me then, bitch!"

Amber turned back—two black lips forming a wide smile. "Oh no, you don't understand. When I said deadly, I didn't mean for you."

"What the…?" He trailed off as soon as he realized what she meant by that. "You wouldn't? She's just a kid! Besides you kill her everyone on the planet will be after you!"

"Not if she meets an unfortunate accident—just like her dear old god mom." Amber crackled once again. "It'll be so sad yet…so poetic. And GeneCo will be able to cash in on it. She'll be more useful to me dead than she ever was alive!"

"Amber! Amber, damn it!" Amber waved, unwilling to listen any longer. The door shut and Graverobber was alone in his darkness.

If it he had only been out a couple hours, he had one night to break free, and stop Shilo from stepping on that stage. Or else, she'd be struck down in front of everyone, with Amber having everything to gain from it.

And it'd be all because Amber wanted to destroy everything he cared about.


	7. Chapter 7

My Cause-

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters or lyrics from the movie Repo! The Genetic Opera

Plot Summary- A year after the events of the Opera, Amber (the new CEO of GeneCo) assaults and leaves Graverobber for dead. Fortunately for him, a certain teenager stumbles upon him and takes care of him. Grilo.

The night had ended sooner than he imagined. By morning, he was no closer to escaping from his locks, and in fact, had only managed to agitate his rib, and fatigue himself.

That, and now his shoulder hurt—something kept poking him there.

He at last looked down and saw a thin, silver light. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was a needle. Shilo must have left it there while she was fixing his jacket.

And if he could get it…

Graverobber leaned his mouth down; poking himself in the lips several times before finally cradling it in his mouth. He brought up carefully and then rose up. His hand barely reached it and if he wasn't careful; it could drop, ruining any chance of escaping.

His fingers grazed the sharp end until he got a good grasp. Without taking a moment to appreciate his skill; Graverobber worked to set himself free.

Usually, he had better tools for lock picking, but had learned the skill using things like pins. Graverobber could particularly recall using his mother's bobby pins to sneak out of the house whenever his mom and dad decided to actually be parents and try to set boundaries. He'd have to remember to tell Shilo about it—if he made it to her in time.

The first cuff unlocked after ten minutes, the second one went much faster. He fell down, his wrists aching with the relief of freedom. Phase one complete; phase two, find the kid.

()

Shilo stepped out of the limo; hood on over her face, sunglasses blocking her view from the world. She sighed; the trip was to visit her parents, but felt like she was walking to her own grave.

The guard nodded and opened the cemetery door for her. Shilo nodded back as she walked the path, knowing by heart where exactly her parents laid to rest. The mausoleum was the most secure in the graveyard—locked, coded, everything to keep people away. It was a hefty price but no one dared to defile her father's grave, or reawaken her mothers. Even Mag's presence felt near by; despite being cremated and 'casted into the wind' as requested.

Her words traced the inscriptions _Marni and Nathan Wallace _and found the inscription for her name when she died _Shilo Wallace. _ Graverobber's words came to mind once more.

"Your deaths mean nothing now that I'm doing this." Shilo murmured. "You'd be so ashamed if you could see… if you were alive. Crawling to the Largo's like a dying dog. For what? A drug dealer? My conscious…Out of all the people I could be in love with—why did it have to be the guy I had to give up everything for?"

No answer. Not that she expected one.

After a few moments she left the monument. Wincing with the gate closer behind her—what a metaphor. Two women, a little older than she was, were peering through the gates from a safe distance.

"Is he there?"

"I don't see him; maybe he's a wall again." Shilo pretended not to listen, slipping the ring off her finger so it'd drop. They couldn't have been talking about Graverobber? Could they? He would have left the opera in time to make his rounds—with his recent reappearance, he really couldn't afford not to.

"They might have just taken his body to Amber. I hear she was looking around for Graves a few weeks ago."

She picked her ring and slipped it on her finger. So he never arrived at his post—which could mean several different things, but the most likely of all was that Amber had caught Graverobber.

()

"Where is he?" Shilo declared loudly. All made up and pretty; Amber looked at Shilo, trying to feign boredom. "We had a deal, and if you've touched a hair on him!"

"I don't know who you're talking about." Amber said.

"Don't play coy with me, he was here last night and now I find out from a couple addicts that he's gone? Seems a little suspicious? I swear Amber if you…"

Amber sighed loudly. "Fine, I admit it—I did catch him prowling around here and captured him. But I assure you, I didn't kill him; in fact, he seemed to enjoy it."

"What are you…?" Amber again, produced her hand-held hologram machine. Shilo was really getting sick of it; but not quite as sick as the vision before her eyes.

Graverobber was chained to the wall; Amber pressed firmly against his body. They were talking, but he didn't seem very angry or upset by it and in fact, seemed a little aroused by it.

Shilo watched in horror as Amber leaned in to kiss him. Looking away, she bit her lip. "Sorry to say; it doesn't look like your friend appreciates all he's done for you."

It was all she could do to catch her breath. Amber smirked; maybe the little brat wouldn't have to die after all. She closed the hologram before Shilo could see the part where he refused Amber's advances. Maybe if he couldn't turn him against her; she could turn her against him.

With a sigh, Shilo finally got the courage to speak. "Do you…Do you still have him?"

"Follow me."

()

Amber's guards opened the door and let the two girls filed in. Shilo wasn't sure if she could look at him. Could still hardly believe the man in the hologram was the person who had valiantly tried to save her—told her he wasn't worth the sacrifice she was making.

Maybe he was right… Maybe not.

"Where the hell is he!" Amber shrieked. Shilo looked up and saw that the chains Graverobber were in where completely empty—and obviously not by Amber's will.

As Amber ordered her guards around, the young girl made a realization. By god—Graverobber hadn't done a thing. It was all Amber. She felt foolish forever thinking otherwise. Shilo smiled; she owed him an apology. "Wow, not even chains could make him wait for you, could they?"

Amber growled at Shilo. "Or for you!"

"No, he came to me willingly. Got caught trying to save me. And even when you locked him away and offered him freedom for sex, he refused you didn't he?" Shilo dared to push Amber further—liking the way she fumed when Shilo spoke. "That just drives you crazy, doesn't it? You always thought you could have any man and now suddenly, it's not true—worse than that. He'd rather have ugly old me than sexy, plastic you! Maybe you're just getting old…"

"Shut up! Just shut your goddamn mouth!" Amber yelled. The CEO looked to one of her guards and spat. "I want you to find him and bring him to me, immediately!"

Shilo stepped aside to let the guard go. Still reveling in the victorious moment. "Don't forget… You kill him, and I'll walk right off that stage. I've been looking at this the wrong way all along. Having me work for you; doesn't mean a damn thing as long as I have him and you don't."

"Ms. Wallace, it's time to get ready." The other guard broke in. Shilo eloped her arm through his.

"Enjoy the show, Amber. Hope it was worth it."

Amber watched as Shilo walked away; assured that she had the last laugh. Amber flipped out the hologram machine and watched the video through. Saw the same things Shilo initially saw. The lust, the desire, the need.

Then in was gone—she back up away from him and the rejection and shame set in. Amber couldn't watch it anymore; she threw it against the wall, releasing a blood-curdling scream.

Neither would be spared. She'd destroy both Shilo and Graverobber. If they wanted to be together, that was fine. They would could even have matching gravestones.

They could die together if they so chose.

()

"Fuck, trouble." He said, noticing the GeneCops. The minute they pointed at him, he turn and ran. It was almost show time and he had yet to find Shilo. He tried her room, and various different paths and it seemed like it was all a wild goose chase. He was getting tired but couldn't stop. He couldn't let Shilo die.

It was no use—he couldn't shake the cops. Graverobber decided it was best to merge with the crowd, running instead towards the gathering audience.

For once, luck graced him. The cops seemed to get lost in the crowd, giving him plenty of time to make an escape. It earned him some interesting looks from the high society crowd, but when the lights went down, no body seemed to notice. Graverobber cursed; it was show time.

He kneeled down against the wall; watching as the composer led the orchestra into the opening song. It gave him time to think of what to do and how to do it. He wasn't sure of either one. Maybe he could catch Shilo's attention from the crowd; or perhaps find her backstage.

The last idea went out the window as soon as the curtain rose. A single spot light casted the middle of the stage. The figure was smaller than usual in her long, pitch white gown, the straps barely noticeable over her pale shoulders and under white lace. Shilo was on her knees, hands held up as if to protect herself. Graverobber could only figure the point was to make her look weak.

The long, straight extensions made her look a little more like the first instance they met. She brushed a few strands away as she started to sing.

_I'm...infected  
I'm infected  
by your genetics_

Shilo, I'm the doctor  
Shilo, I'm your father  
Oh, Shilo, that was close!  
Take your medicine

I'm infected by your genetics  
Shilo, you're my patient  
Shilo, be more patient  
You have limitations, don't go chasing flies  
I must be protective  
You cannot be reckless  
That's what is expected when you are infected

I'm infected by your genetics  
I'm infected by your genetics  
And I don't think that I can be fixed  
No, I don't think that I can be fixed  
Tell me why, oh why are my genetics such a bitch?

It was one of her songs. Graverobber was so engulfed by it, he barely noticed the shaking of the stage light. He looked up to see Luigi holding the cord to the main light; just over Shilo's head. With his knife up, he was ready to cut it. It was now or nevr.

_He says I have her eyes; did I also inherit his shame?  
Is heredity the culprit?  
Can I stop it, or am I a slave?_

"Kid!" He shouted, standing up suddenly. Everything stopped—the orchestra, Shilo's singing, even Luigi paused as the second light fixed itself on Graverobber. Shilo was stunned as she stood up.

"Graverobber?" Amber watched with red eyes at the side of the stage. She shouted up to Luigi.

"Go on!"

He ran up to the stage, managing to climb up, though not without badly hurting his rib. He fought with his burning lungs as he fought to reach her. Shilo seeing his distress moved forward the catch him just as Luigi cut the light.

Before Shilo could even touch him; he grabbed her arms and turned her away, sending both of them to the ground on their knees. The spotlight crashed to the floor; the glass and debris casting off in every direction.

Shilo pulled him down on top of her when they hit the ground. Her fingers grasped on to his coat to dear life. He took stock of their injuries—he was still aching and she was scared, but thankfully, unharmed by the fixture.

"You know how to make an entrance don't you?" Shilo asked in a shaking voice. Graverobber laughed and grazed his hand against her face to calm her. Or was it to convince himself that she was still alive?

"Sorry, liked your performance so much. Didn't want you to make an exit."

They helped each other stand, Graverobber looked up to see Luigi disappearing. Shilo looked after him. "How did you …"

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Amber screeched, stomping across the stage.

Graverobber peered over his shoulder at Amber, and whispered the same thing he had told her weeks ago. "Fucking Amber, who else?"

Shilo realized what had just happened—Graverobber hadn't saved her from an accident. Amber had tried to kill her like she almost did Graverobber. And after eliminating Shilo, there'd be no reason to keep him around; especially if he didn't submit to her desires.

She pushed Graverobber off of her and stood up. Shilo hadn't meant to hurt him after he saved her, but she had to think quick. They had escaped Amber's execution, but it wouldn't be long before another ax was over their necks. "What the hell? I could have been killed!"

The crowd cast glares and looks of disgust at Amber. The CEO had to feign a smile; she had hoped to cash on the accident, but now if she wasn't careful; the little brat would end her. "I apologize, Ms. Wallace…"

"Don't Ms. Wallace me! What exactly are you running here? I…I have half a mind to sue you for the company!" Shilo declared. Amber's smile lowered itself almost as soon as she said it.

"You can't… you signed away." She whispered under her breath.

"Maybe you should!" A man declared suddenly. The crowd cheered along. Graverobber smirked as he caught on with what Shilo was hoping to do.

Shilo leaned in. "Yeah I did—when I was seventeen… Was I even of legal age to sign it away Amber? How about the fact I was still grieving over my father, huh?"

"Don't forget, she's an addict." Graverobber muttered matter-of-fact like.

Shilo lowered her smile as the betrayal marked Amber's face. She remembered what she said earlier to Amber.

Perhaps the countless surgeries were just an attempt to escape what she was clearly missing from her life. Someone who looked at her and was happy to see her. Someone who wanted her for who she was and not what other people wanted. Someone like Graverobber to live and die for her.

Someone she didn't have to challenge and push to get attention from. "There's a easy way to let it go. Just leave us—him and I alone, and we'll leave right now."

Amber didn't say anything; didn't have to. She knew she had no choice but to agree. Shilo walked over to Graverobber and helped him up. Both of them to exhausted to enjoy the victory. "Come on, let's get out of here… Who'd want to own this hell whole anyway?"

"Kid…Sounds like poetry to my ears."

They stepped off the stage, Shilo with her arms eloped with Graverobber's. People parted for Shilo to walk through just as they had over a year ago. Only this time she wasn't alone.

"Amber wanted you all along you know…" Shilo said, looking over her shoulder at the seething woman who had tried to kill them both. "I think because you're the only man who's ever rejected her."

"Hmm," He hummed with a smile. "Think she would have given it all up for me?"

"You serious?" Shilo joked, leaning her head on his shoulder. Two people opened the door for her so they could stroll through. "Sorry old man, but your no prized pig—a girl would have to be crazy to give up anything for you."

"You wound me kid."

_Free._ Shilo thought as they strolled away from their imprisonments and almost deaths. Free to joke and be happy.

More importantly—free to be with him.


	8. Chapter 8

My Cause-

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters or lyrics from the movie Repo! The Genetic Opera

Plot Summary- A year after the events of the Opera, Amber (the new CEO of GeneCo) assaults and leaves Graverobber for dead. Fortunately for him, a certain teenager stumbles upon him and takes care of him. Grilo.

She woke up later afternoon with him resting by her side. Her arm wrapped tightly around him as if to keep him there. Shilo had brought him to the bedroom to check his wounds before bed; and both of them ended up falling asleep the minute they reached the bed. Locks of his long hair tickled her face; but she was still too tired to bother with it.

Shilo was exhausted; but her mind was still plague with one thing. It wasn't something necessarily wanted to deal with right now, but was afraid to hope unless she did. "Graves?"

With a groan, he stretched out but didn't flip to face her. "What?"

"Remember when you said I owed you a night? I think you're wrong."

"Oh?" Graverobber picked up his head in interest. Shilo leaned on to her elbows and nodded.

"I think I owe you my life; if you hadn't saved me last night, I would have died, or worse, stuck at the opera forever." Shilo said softly. Her hands nervously drifted over the white dress she hadn't bothered taking off. There was a sudden ache to get it off and change into something more comfortable.

Graverobber sighed and rolled onto his back. Shilo rose from the bed and tried to rebend her body. It had been almost a week since her last workout; it was irrational, but she was almost afraid she'd get sick. "I got you into that mess kid, you don't owe me a goddamn thing."

Shilo pondered the thought for a moment, her hand pressed against the doorway to stop her from leaving. "And I've saved you before so… I guess we're even now. We have no reason to owe each other." Shilo's eyes met his as she twisted herself back to him. "Graverobber, I … I think I love you."

The words moved him; after all, he had been waiting to hear them. However, he tried to hide it though, under the blanket of his emotions. He wasn't a lover—a sexual partner maybe, a friend, surprisingly yes—but not a lover. "Look at yourself, your barely a woman, how could you possibly know what love is?"

Good question, Shilo thought. An even better one was why bother with it when it was apparent he didn't want it. What had made her think he would? His rescue? His kiss? "My dad told me something a long time ago. When I asked him why he couldn't let mom go. It wasn't a fight or anything; I just wanted to know. And without even thinking, he told me that when you loved someone, you'd die for them. You die a little inside when something happens to them. You give up yourself and everything you care for, because none of it could possibly mean as much as them. I don't know if I truly love you like he loved my mom but… well, we both made a lot of sacrifice didn't we?"

"Yeah…" Graverobber felt himself caving. Like it was becoming more and more useless to fight it. "Look kid, I…I like you a lot, and not like a friend sort of way. I mean, you're fucking incredible. But do you really think it's a good idea to love me? I'm not exactly a safe bet…"

"Amber showed me what happened between you and her." Shilo said matter-of-fact like. He pushed himself into a sitting up position. He heard a familiar hint of jealousy but with none of the malice it had when he told her of his first kiss. "Your life was on the line, you could have gotten yourself out, but instead you rejected her."

"Because she wanted to control me…"

"Bullshit, I've seen you and Amber tango but it was never like that!" Shilo exploded, walking back towards the bed. "You may deny it, but there was a time when you 'liked her a lot' too. I sincerely doubt your refusal to have sex with her was because of your little game with her!"

By the time she reached the bed, he was leaning forward. Their faces were now only inches apart. The fire in her eyes sliced through his resistance. A smirk came across the elder's face. "Well, then… you've figured it out, haven't you?"

Her anger dissipated. "What do you mean?"

Graverobber put both hands on either side of her face and passionately crushed his lips against hers. Shilo moaned and gave into the kiss, pressing his body against hers. He lowered his back onto the bed, bringing her down on top of him.

"The only girl who pulls my strings is you, kid." The kiss continued, his hands roamed, pulling her white dress down.

"Careful, it's Mag's." Shilo added breathlessly.

Graverobber chuckled. "Doesn't matter—when I'm through with you, white won't suit you."

With that final thought; they gave each other the time they had promised what seemed so long ago but was really only a few days. Both of them blown away from the feelings, emotions, and passion it brought.

And it was awesome.

()

By all accounts, they were taking it slow. And by that, Shilo didn't say she loved him again, and he didn't confess his love for her quite yet. There were no big decisions made of their future, sacrifices made or anything of that sort. Graverobber simply wasn't allowed to accept sex as payment for zydrate anymore; something he hardly missed. There was something deliciously wicked about having a girlfriend at least 10 years younger than him.

Things seemed relatively normal; he was healed and back to work, and she was back to class. That was until Amber reappeared yet again.

"Here." She threw a wad of money at his feet, her arms crossed in anticipation. The nerve of he- to walk in like nothing ever happened.

Graverobber kicked the money back. "Piss off; I don't want your business anymore."

With a humor-filled smile, she asked in a patronizing voice. "Why is that, Graves? Because your little girlfriend won't let you play? Where's your balls?"

He answered with an equally patronizing smile. "They're right where you left them Amber, you know, after the past few times you tried to kill me!" Figuring she wouldn't leave, he started walking away. He cursed when the sound of clicking heels followed him. "You're a piece of work, you know that? I'm tired of playing with you. I've found a new toy to play with…one that hasn't been used."

"Fine, insult me... throw me away, I don't care, just… give me the hit." He stopped and looked over his shoulder. Those pleading eyes she use to use when they were something of item. He felt sorry for her; but mostly, just thought she was pathetic.

He took the gun and put the vile of zydrate in. He trusted it into her hands. "Here, you want a hit? Do it yourself… I don't even want to touch you."

Amber took the gun and glared at it, positioning it on her skin. Graverobber watched; making sure she would try and take off with the gun.

Even he couldn't foresee what would happen; even if he should have. Before he could stop her, Amber placed the gun on his shoulder and shot it off. Graverobber fell, reaching for where she had injected the zydrate. "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

He was growing dizzy; enough that Amber was able to grab his bag and draw out another vile. "This fucking game—you're right, it's over. But not because you said it is…"

She pushed the gun against his arm and injected another dose of zydrate into him. This time he fell over too dazed to even comprehend her. She continued to speak at him as she loaded the gun yet again. "You're the only thing that makes my life worth something you know. That and the company, but everyone is pushing for that brat to try and reclaim it since that night at the Opera… And what's stopping her?"

"My dad always fucking hated me! See, Shilo was the daughter he always wanted; the daughter he thought he deserved! But he couldn't see me for my beauty; my talent… so I had to try and change myself, try to become a superstar. Neither of those things happened either. My father didn't leave a thing to me! Left it all to that bitch!"

She injected him a third time; this time on his back, he groaned, tried to focus on breathing. At this rate, he was going to overdose. "In a way; you're just like him…chasing after someone else when I'm right here. The same person even! Well, she got my father, but she's not taking you…"

"Am- ber…St..Stop." He managed to mumbled through his cloudy haze. Amber shook her heard, tears falling from her eyes as she held the reloaded zydrate gun to her thigh.

It shot off; and then she too was dazed. Despite this, she reloaded the gun again and held it against her wrist. "It's a perfect way to die…painless, and justified."

The gun went off and Amber tumbled to the ground next to him. Graverobber managed to turn on his wrist phone Shilo had given to him a few days ago. "Kid…"

The phone dialed and a voice came on. "Hey Graves, what's up?"

"Al…Al…Am…"

"What's wrong?" Shilo asked suddenly, her voice heavy with concern. Graverobber shook his head clear and spoke again.

"Ally…Am…Amber…help."

He wasn't sure if he hung up or if at that point he passed out. If he hadn't, he gave into the black soon after. He could feel his heart rate slowing, his breath growing shallow. It sucked; he had finally found someone worth liking; a potential woman to be true to, and now, he was probably going to die.

Amber was right though; it was painless, and in a way, it was justice. Beautiful, poetic justice.

But a pain buried beneath, hoped that Shilo would find him and keep him with her.


	9. Chapter 9

My Cause-

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters or lyrics from the movie Repo! The Genetic Opera

Plot Summary- A year after the events of the Opera, Amber (the new CEO of GeneCo) assaults and leaves Graverobber for dead. Fortunately for him, a certain teenager stumbles upon him and takes care of him. Grilo.

_Crash!_

_Rip!_

_Crumble…_

Shilo screamed as she tossed aside yet another hopeless book, the page she tore out now a stress ball. Her father's medical books had told her nothing about how to counteract a zydrate overdose—she wasn't even certain there was one. It was exactly the kind of world they lived in; one that as all about cover-ups and band-aids but not one goddamn cure.

And of course, it wasn't Amber's life on the line—it was Graverobber's.

Shilo had brought them both to her home for reasons she couldn't explain. She hoped it was more of a desire to protect him than it was to reel vengeance against Amber. Upon inspection on both bodies and monitoring their vitals, Shilo discovered that Amber had only injected herself with Zydrate twice (probably two gone mentally by then to do it a third time), which while dangerous close to so, was not enough to cause an overdose.

Graverobber, however, was injected three times—just enough to send him into coma. A fourth time could have very well killed him but fortunately, Shilo found him in time to keep that from happening. She now had time to bring him out of the coma but even time means nothing when no knew how to stop it. She was becoming terrified he'd never wake up again.

"Largo's… Like father like daughter." The deep, rugged voice said. Shilo looked and almost screamed again. Her father stood there; wearing his entire repo disguise except the helmet she herself had pulled off when she discovered his secret.

"Dad?" Shilo was frightened, not so much by the fact he was there, but by the question of her mental state. Perhaps the sleepless night was giving her hallucinations—maybe her grief for Graverobber was driving her insane.

Either way, her shaking knees brought her down. As if to kneel before the ghost of her dead father. "They're the same sort of people who took your mother away from me, Shi…and now she's taken him away from you." The voice was still hard and ragged, not at all her father's usual gentle-paternal one. She had a feeling she was hearing him the same way his victims had in the past. "It must end, before they take anymore."

"How?" Shilo murmured, unknowingly crawling closer to him. She honestly wanted to know. "How can I stop them? Her? She's…She's a lunatic, dad! Almost killed both of them. How can I possibly stop someone who'd give up their life to win?"

"Isn't it obvious, daughter?" The ghost answered with a gleeful glower. He unsheathed his knife, handing it end first to Shilo. She watched with horrified madness. "Eliminate her. Destroy her!"

As terrible as it was, Shilo was tempted to do so. Never in her life, even when facing this murderer she called 'dad' did she ever hate someone more. Amber stood for everything Shilo was against—vanity, ruthlessness, and greed. As far as she was concerned, the world would be much better off without her. No one would even care! They all hated Amber too.

Shilo sighed. She'd care. "No…"

"What?"

"You heard me!" Shilo stood up; suddenly feeling very moral. "You spent your whole life trying to remedy violence with more violence and look what happened—you're dead!"

The ghost fumed, raising his knife as if to threaten her. "Can't you see you could change everything? Do what you _promised_ me? This is your destiny Shilo Wallace!"

Shilo didn't move. "I can't live for you or him like you did for mom. And I can't kill for him either… I refuse to become a monster like you, even if that means losing him. So take this- this_ shit_ about destiny and get out of my fucking sight!"

She leered forward to push him, knocking the knife from his shocked, enraged body. Then suddenly he was gone, leaving only a breathless, confused Shilo. It was a hallucination—even if the anger and sadness was very real.

The girl got down on her knees once more, her head over-whelmed with grief. In her head, she told herself it wasn't her father speaking to her, but rather a demonic image of him. A reenactment of her inner desires to seek revenge.

Which also meant giving up hope, something she wasn't prepared to do.

Her hands reached for where she was sure the knife had fallen, forgetting for a moment it didn't even exist. Her hand instead found a heavy book. Shilo grabbed it and dragged it cover up to her. Eyes read the bold, but plain looking script that screamed _Drugs and Suicide_—the book looked at least 50 years old.

The cures might have been old and outdated—it may not even offer anything that'd help. But desperate for answers, Shilo flicked it open. She skipped through the chapters explaining the psychological answers behind drug use and using them to overdose or end ones life. She vaguely read over the drugs that had little to do sedation or it's effects. Then suddenly she found it—the books about sedation and daze inducing drugs. She found information on depressants; one even called the 'date rape drug' and between many of them, found one outstanding cure. Or

Flumazenil. And maybe if it worked for them, it would work for Zydrate.

She closed the book and took a deep breath. There was no way a hopeful doctor in her first year of college would ever get access to such a drug. She could try and sneak into a hospital, assuming they had it, but it would take time she didn't have. As it turned out the one person who had the most access to medical accessories was currently under her roof.

She had to somehow convince Amber Sweet to let Graverobber live.

()

Shilo stood by her bedside, watching Amber twist and turn against her drug daze. Shilo hoped Amber being so dazed would make her more willing to help.

"Amber, I need your help." Shilo spoke through her teeth. She had to suppress the urge to yell and scream at her, at least for now. "There's a drug called Flumazenil, there's no guarantees but it might help…"

"No…" Amber gasped out. Shilo clenched her fist, trying to remain composed. "I…I wanted to die."

"Yeah, but he might instead!" Shilo snapped. "Kind of a funny way to show your love, isn't it?"

There was a heavy, but quiet laugh. Shilo couldn't believe it; she was drugged, and helpless under her hand, but Amber could still laugh in her face. "Love? Love?" Amber's eyes opened slightly. Shilo could have sworn there was fire in them. "Love… means nothing to me. He—He belongs to me… He's all that really did belong to me."

"What about the company? What about your brothers?" Shilo said, deciding the change the game. It was now time to play 'How do We Keep Ms. Sweet From Wanting to Die?' "There has to be something, anything you want more than this!"

"My brothers are puissant little bastards!" Amber shouted as loud as she could; which wasn't very loud. "And in case you forgot, the company was given to you…They, those ungrateful…them, they want you to have it now. Well, it's yours…Just let me…"

A tear escaped from her eye and Shilo felt her resolve loosen a bit. So this wasn't really a jealous game involving Graverobber. It was a jealous tug of war over her father's favoritism, everyone's favoritism. This was about wanting to be accepted and loved without having to change your appearance or being loud to get attention.

This was about Amber wanting to be loved like Shilo.

"Amber, I spent seventeen years in a room. Not hoping for a future but rather, wondering when my miserable excuse of life would be over. All I heard growing up was that I was fragile, that my disease held me back. Turns out the only thing holding back was the man telling me these things."

Amber turned away, Shilo continued on anyway. "I didn't want GeneCo Amber because I couldn't do anything with it. The company was too corrupt for me to change the world with it. Look at me…" Amber turned back. "I'm ugly by today's standards… they say they want me, but I'm too different for them to truly stand behind me. I wasn't meant for the high-end society stuff. I'm a rebel, I'm a outcast, and I'm a fucking doctor…"

"You're tough enough to go out there and change the world with GeneCo though. Could you imagine it? High society brat Amber Sweet shows everyone by making something out of nothing. You could make GeneCo popular and good…But you can't do it from a coffin." Shilo got down so she could be eyelevel, so Amber couldn't run away from her. The look was cold and paternal, forcing her to make a choice. "You can start by saving Graverobber."

Amber, despite the circumstances, looked more sober than Shilo had ever seen her. The tears didn't stop but it suddenly seemed like the CEO was speechless. Shilo pleaded with her silently—begged her even.

Finally, Amber extended her hand. "Give me my phone…"

()

The doctor Amber had called for arrived in less than five minutes with the Flumazenil. The doctor was now preparing to inject it into Graverobber's bloodstream as Shilo watched. She could barely bare to simply stand as Graverobber laid out—looking paler than death even without his make-up. He looked more like a corpse than the drug dealer who robbed from them.

"This could be an impressive discovery, Ms. Wallace." The doctor complimented. Shilo choose not to answer at this particular moment. "Imagine how many lives could be saved if this cure of yours works."

Shilo fidgeted her hands, watching as the needle broke through Graverobber's skin. She clasped her hands together and hoped. The future had mixed emotions about whether or not god truly existed—the Wallace's themselves were never god-fearing people. So while she had no true desire to pray; she instead choose to hope, and if a god heard her and her 'hope' and decided to be merciful; she'd be grateful.

"It takes two minutes to get a response right?" Shilo asked quietly. The doctor nodded and pulled the needle out.

"At least, that's how it's worked in the past according to that book of yours. It says he won't wake up for ten minutes, so I'd say if he hasn't responded by that time, we'll have our answer." He cleared his throat, and stood before her. "Are you…considering a career in medicine?"

Shilo nodded, daring to step closer to him. "My dad was a doctor for a bit before another career opportunity stood out." Shilo didn't know if the doctor knew of her past or not, but didn't much care one way or another. "I…sort of decided to finish what he never did."

"Well, I think it suits you very well—you should contact me when you begin your internship." Shilo couldn't agree with the offer this very moment, she was too busy watching the man she loved—wondering if he'd pull through or not.

The doctor grew silent and took visual with her. Ten of the longest moments of her life passed and Graverobber had given no seeable response. She couldn't hold back the tears when the clock struck twelve minutes later and still no response.

Suddenly, what little hope she had was gone. Shilo—as ugly and out casted as she made herself to be, was once again alone. Even the doctor, who had regarded her so highly, placed a sorrowful hand on her shoulder and apologized. She sobbed as a knife ripped through her chest. There was nothing left to do but watch him slip away.

"Kid…?" Shilo gasped as the breath was ripped right out of her body. The doctor turned to where she couldn't bare to look, couldn't dare to hope any longer. The doctor ran to his bedside. Shilo couldn't move an inch; she was finally able to breath again, but struggled to keep doing so. The pain in her chest somehow hurt more but slowly began to fade.

"Ms. Wallace? Are you alright?" The Doctor was back to her, looking over her in a concerned matter. Shilo panted but nodded, gaining some control over her panic attack. "He…He refuses to let me look over him. He wants you."

Shilo nodded and rubbed her burning eyes. She stood straight and forced her shaking body to the bed. Graverobber looked barely alive with his heavy-lidded eyes and weak smile, but Shilo smiled back.

"You look like crap…" Graverobber managed to say in a strained voice. Shilo laughed a hearty, over the top laugh. A maddening joy that he was still with them.

"You should look in the mirror sometime. You were looking pretty coffin worthy there for a few minutes."

"And once again, I'm saved by you. Guess if I want to live I should just stick with you." He said with not a hint of malice in his voice. Almost as if he was relieved that he'd always need her.

Shilo leaned down to kiss his lips. "I guess so…."


	10. Chapter 10

My Cause-

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters or lyrics from the movie Repo! The Genetic Opera

Plot Summary- A year after the events of the Opera, Amber (the new CEO of GeneCo) assaults and leaves Graverobber for dead. Fortunately for him, a certain teenager stumbles upon him and takes care of him. Grilo.

It took a few days before Graverobber was up again. In that short amount of times, a few things had changed.

The doctor had taken Amber with him, allowing Shilo to take care of Graverobber on her own. And while she couldn't be certain that Amber remembered a thing Shilo told her; there were being new regulations passed on organ recollection. Now GeneCo was only reserving it in 'the most severe cases of debt or in case where organs are not vital' there was even rumors beginning to spread that when the organ repossession act was brought up again before congress, Amber may decide not to petition for it.

Shilo doubted it; but had a feeling perhaps Amber would be more merciful with her killings—maybe get off the Zydrate and stop having so many surgeries. She couldn't say for sure—it may take years before it's clear whether or not Amber has changed. But Shilo felt confident that the CEO would no longer be a bother in their lives and accepted it as just.

Graverobber, once up again, trained with Shilo to get his strength back. At first, it was productive; but eventually, Graverobber started letting his older vices get over him.

"I swear, keep your hand off my ass, or your never touching it again." Shilo warned about a two weeks after the overdose. Graverobber pouted, making Shilo roll her eyes. "Jesus Christ, and I thought you were perverted before that whole mess…"

Graverobber laughed, and against Shilo's warnings, gave it another pat. "Sorry kid; just when your sweaty and wearing those shorts well… your pretty fuckable."

Shilo twisted around and grabbed his wrist before he could pull it back. The motion was so fast Graverobber blinked in appreciation as his the girl pulled him towards her. Their lips inches apart. "Don't start something you can't finish, _old man_."

With a smile, he nudged his knee between her legs, making her gasp. She was distracted by the action long enough that he could flick his hand around her wrist and spin her back facing him. One arm wrapped around her thin stomach—the one holding her wrist against her neck. "Let me tell you something, _kid_. It'll be a cold day in hell before I let some non-virgin little girl go around and call me an old man."

Shilo smirked and blocked down his hand and pushing him back, freeing herself from his grip. She then turned and pushed his shoulder and swept his leg with her own. He was down like a sack of potatoes. Shilo added insult to injury by pressing her foot on his chest. She leaned on her knee and laughed at him. "Oh Graves… You and I both know I'm no virgin. Or do you need a reminder?"

Graverobber growled and pulled her calf forward- sending her toppling down on top of him. Shilo wasn't on top of him for two seconds before he switched so she was under him and he was proudly on top. His tongue ran from her cheek to her ear in which he whispered. "Babe, believe me. I'll blow your mind so hard, you won't remember your own name."

Shilo, taking the loss with surprising grace, moved her cheek until her lips were against his. So much for the training session. She doubted that they wouldn't have time to make it up later.

Besides, what they had in mind did include a lot of physical exercise.

()

"Where are we going?" Shilo laughed as Graverobber pulled her through the woods. He laughed at his insistent date, who hated not knowing where they were going. All he had told her was to dress nice but 'wear comfortable shoes'.

"We're almost there, just take it slow kid."

Shilo bit her lip at the mention of his nickname for her. In a few weeks, she'd be turning 19, and would then, only have one year left of being a kid. It took that thought to realize she didn't know his birthday or even how old he was currently.

She didn't know much about the man she loved, only what he had choose to tell her. "Hey Graves, how old are you?"

He stopped suddenly and Shilo bumped into him. Graverobber looked over his shoulder; ashamed that he felt sub-conscious for the first time in his life. "What does it matter? Don't tell me I'm getting too old for you…"

"Oh come on! I was just asking!" Shilo responded. Feeling guilty she had even brought it up at all, she elaborated. "My birthdays coming up and it made me realize that I don't know a lot about you—and…it's a lot less than I want to know."

Graverobber sighed and gave her a small smile. Believing her intentions were in fact pure, after all; honest and good was all she ever was to him. "I'm 32, 33 in a few months."

Shilo leaned her head back in shock. She knew he more than a few years older than her. She had guessed maybe 27 or 28. It somehow surprised her that he was in fact 13 years older than she was.

Yet—he was contradicting when it came to age. His inner wisdom was that of an eighty-year-old man, while his humor, attitude, and even libido matched that of a teenager. His appearance—it was the reflection of a young man who had survived a lot in his lifetime.

His over-all personality however, was completely ageless. You couldn't tag a name or number to it because it was simply too unique and different. Shilo was glad that he was so interesting; flaws and perfections complimenting one another.

The age difference couldn't bother her—she simply loved him too much for that.

"We're here." He said, breaking her of her thoughts. Shilo blinked as they stood at the opening of the woods to what appeared to be a formally abandoned Warehouse. The rust and dirt indicated that while it hadn't been touched in years; the lights and loud noises were telling her it was currently occupied.

She heard the faint sounds of rock music and gasped. "You mean…You're taking me to an actual concert?"

Graverobber chuckled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "You said you wanted to go to one. It's not the opera but I think you'll like it."'

He moved in front of her and reached out his hand; offering once again to act as her mentor into this new world. Shilo, trusting him again, grabbed his hand with her own as they descended into the warehouse.

Shilo, who generally didn't like most people, somehow felt at home among the shoulder to shoulder group of people; all dressed pretty similarly to her. The band was already well into its performance, belting out loud notes and heavy tunes. Graverobber laughed when Shilo had trouble mastering the hand signs or dancing properly.

He wrapped his arms around her; taking advantage of the closeness to rub his body against hers but also swayed her to the beat. Shilo smirked and brushed her body against his, using her lesson to light a fire within him.

She finally understood what he had meant when he said how it was to be rough and tumbling. She didn't have to worry about keeping inside the lines or what was to come next in her life. She could just hold Graverobber close and listen to the music; dance with him and have some fun.

Shilo wasn't sure if she could ever return to any other kind of life. Dancing with him would have made her happy for the rest of their lives.

()

"That was fucking awesome!" Shilo said after the concert. They were backstage, hanging out hours after that band had taken off. Graverobber had found an old if dusty blanket, which he wrapped around the two of them.

It was a bit romantic, too romantic—Shilo thought to herself. "Glad you liked it, kid…Brings back a lot of great memories."

She rolled her eyes when his hand toyed with the end of her skirt. "I guess you didn't get the blanket because I was cold, huh?"

"Why, I'm hurt you'd even suggest it!" He shouted, pretending to be hurt. "Do I really look like the sort of guy who'd take advantage of a good deed?"

Shilo laughed out loud, so much so he couldn't help but laugh along with her. There was no denying who he was. Graverobber wasn't exactly pure or good—he lived for more sinful things in life. On the outside, she teased him for it but secretly she loved how impure he was.

It made him all the sexier.

Still, on that stage? Just like his supposed first time? "You know, as much as I can appreciate you wanting to relive the stripping of your virginity you don't remember, I can't really justify doing it on the stage. Not that it would make a difference."

"We could pretend." He whispered in ear. Shilo shook her head and was about to stand when Graverobber wrapped his arms around her and brought her down across his lap. "Come on; this time I'll be the virgin."

"Seriously?" Shilo's breath hitched when his tongue touched her ear. "You're pathetic, you know that right?"

Graverobber chuckled in that addictively low voice of his. "Promise to be gentle?"

"_Terrance…_" She growled.

He could feel how close she was to giving in; the way her body folded under his. He nuzzled his lips against her cheek, trying to play 'innocent' romance. "Shilo…"

Her normally strong resistance fell. Seventeen years she had been denied of these sort of experiences. She had been told for so long that her life was too fragile to live it had been hard to believe that things like love could happen for her.

But it had happened. She had fallen in love with the very sort of man her father had warned her against. The kind of man society frowned upon, and she loved him for the very reasons they hated him. He lived more in a day than anyone else did in a lifetime.

And if she simply said yes, it would take away everything he liked about her. "You can have it anyway you want…When we get home."

Shilo pushed him away and stood up, extending her hand towards him. Graverobber groaned at the idea of having to wait—but grabbed her hand. "You're lucky I love you kid."

Her heart skipped a beat when he said it. The words shouldn't have mattered; she knew it deep inside. And knew they would be rare since he wasn't a touchy-feely kind of guy.

So when he stood up; she kissed him on the lips, deep and passionately. "I love you too… You're still waiting until we get home though."

"Damn."

Well, that's the last chapter of My Cause! Thanks again to everyone for the kind words, and reviews. Hopefully, I'll have a new Repo story up soon in the future.


End file.
